


Tied to Him

by m_blackhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Draco's a veela, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, POV Harry Potter, Pansy is a bitch, Plot Twists, Sadly, Smith is an arse, That's it, bonding fic, but that's a given, harry gets hurt A LOT, i think, like a lot, okok lets not get off topic, there is, thinking of doing some in the next one though ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_blackhart/pseuds/m_blackhart
Summary: Harry and Draco are bonded to each other, the unfortunate result of a potions mishap. With the cure feeling like years away, Harry and Draco must learn to put up with each other and form some kind of friendship. Or maybe even something more...For my first fanfiction, I'll go out on a limb and say it's pretty mediocre. Filled with plot conveniences and fluff, this fic probably isn't the one for you. But don't let that stop you; it's still grammatically correct.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. It All Started

Harry lurked at the back of the classroom with Ron, praying to God that they would be paired with each other.

"Ah, Draco!" Slughorn exclaimed happily. "Let's see..."

Draco Malfoy was a fucking hero. After all, he was the one who had thrown Harry his wand when he needed to kill Nagini. He had also saved Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor by lying to his father when he was asked to identify him.

"Oh! I know!" Harry groaned. "Harry, come on over! Stop sulking! I'm sure you two will be able to work with each very nicely!"

Harry sighed and walked through the small group of students towards Slughorn, ignoring Ron's pitying gaze. He brushed past Malfoy and went to the supply cupboard to get the ingredients for the Veritaserum. Once he had his arms filled to the brim with the ingredients, he gingerly made his way back to Malfoy's table. He all but smashed them onto the table, and Malfoy flinched.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Of course not," Malfoy sneered in retaliation, his blonde locks swaying slightly in front of mercury eyes.

"Good."

Harry flipped through his potions book hungrily, trying to find the page with the instructions on how to create Veritaserum. Five minutes later, Malfoy snatched it from underneath him and turned to the correct page in less than a second. Harry gaped at him, and he sighed.

"Honestly, Potter. Can't you read? It says the page number on the board, you dipshit!" Malfoy muttered to him. Harry craned his neck, and, sure enough, the words _page three hundred and ninety-four_ were written on the board in Slughorn's neat script.

"Whatever, Malfoy," he retaliated, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Malfoy snorted.

"Alright, Potter. You are going to cut up these flobberworms while I crush these unicorn horns," Malfoy said dismissively. Harry was affronted.

"Why should you decide?" Harry protested.

Malfoy chuckled, and the deep sound sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Honestly, Potter, do you even know what to do?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and concluded that he probably shouldn't answer Malfoy's question since the answer was _no_. Harry merely grunted and started moodily chopping up the worm, the knife slicing through its body over and over...

As he mutilated the worm, Harry's mind wandered to the area he had warned himself to shut off. He didn't listen to his smarter self and proceeded to remember Snape's tears, Dumbledore falling... falling. Everything flashed, and suddenly he was staring down at Dobby's grave.

_Here lies Dobby, a free elf._

_"You... You have your mother's eyes."_

_"Severus... he has her eyes."_

_"...so he can die at the right moment!"_

_"You're so much more like her than you know..."_

Harry jolted awake to a bustling classroom. Malfoy was still crushing the horn, his eyes a little red around the edges from the sting of them, and Harry was still chopping up a flobberworm. He felt a stinging sensation in his hand and realized with a start that he had accidentally cut his hand. He hissed in pain and pressed on the deep cut with all his might. Malfoy's head perked up. He scowled at Harry and promptly left their table.

He returned with some bandages, and Harry tried with all his might to restrain his heart from flipping.

"Give it to me," Malfoy said in a stone-cold voice, gesturing towards Harry's hand. Harry reached it out for him tentatively, and Malfoy gripped his wrist in a vice-like grip. He bandaged it quickly and threw Harry back his hand.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. Malfoy said nothing.

* * *

"Alright, class! It's time to test out your potions!" Slughorn said happily. The class cheered weakly.

"One person will drink the potion, and the other will ask them three questions, to which the drinker will have to answer truthfully! Please make a record of the questions asked and the answers given for me to look at later!" Slughorn beamed.

Both Harry and Draco glared at each other, willing the other to surrender in a battle for dominance. Harry melted at Malfoy's burning gaze.

"Fine," Harry said, reluctantly filling up the cup with the potion with the Veritaserum, which was a satisfyingly clear color. As he was about to drink it, Ron surprised him by coming up behind him.

"Hey, mate! How's yours coming along-" he stopped midsentence when Harry gave a jolt and spilled the drink over himself and Malfoy. He made to apologize, but the liquid had already disappeared from Malfoy's shirt, seeping through his shirt. Harry felt a cold sensation spreading through his abdomen, and he felt odd. Ron made a quick getaway, leaving Malfoy and Harry by themselves.

"Did you?-" Malfoy ignored him and merely scowled at him, brushing down his shirt. Harry shrugged.

"Anyways, let's get this over with," Harry said. He downed what was left with the drink in one gulp and set it down on the table. He braced himself for Malfoy's questions.

"Who do you like as of now?" Malfoy asked suddenly, obviously hoping to dig up dirt on Harry.

Harry felt nothing. He tried to lie.

"Uh... Slughorn?" Harry tested out. "What the fuck? I can lie, Malfoy!"

Malfoy's eyes were gleaming.

"Prove it."

"My name is not Harry James Potter. I am not eighteen. I am not a boy. I do not exist," Harry said robotically. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly.

"What? We followed all the instructions! We did nothing wrong!" he said. "What could we have done wrong? I'm going to go and ask Slughorn!"

Malfoy left Harry's side to go to Slughorn's side, but as soon as he did, Harry felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, as if someone had sunken a knife through him. He doubled over and heard Malfoy faintly groaning from somewhere in front of him. He fell to the ground, and everything faded black.


	2. Waking Up

Harry groaned as his eyes slid open. There were slim arms around his waist, and deep greys eyes stared into his own. He tried to move away from the blond, but Draco restrained him.

"Don't, it'll hurt," Draco said, wincing as if the sentence itself was already causing him pain.

Harry scoffed. "I'm willing to go through any amount of pain if it means I'll be away from you."

He sat up and looked around the Hospital Wing. Draco refused to let him go. Wait...

Draco?

"Ah, Harry, I see you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey said. She was holding bandages in her arms, and she immediately made him lay back down.

"I have to change your bandages, so stay still for a little bit," she said, chiding at him when he flinched away from her hand. He let her pull up his shirt, trying to ignore Malfoy's flaming gaze as she took off his current bandages.

"What happened after I went out?" Harry asked curiously, staring at the blood on his old bandages.

"Well, something ripped through your abdomen. You had a big cut across your stomach. I got a cut on my chest, and I started crying tears of blood for some strange reason," Malfoy said wonderingly. "You didn't put anything in the potion that you weren't meant to, right?"

"'Course not!" Harry spat. "I'm not dumb!"

"I'm not too sure about that," Malfoy said teasingly. Harry scowled at him.

But then something clicked.

"Wait! When the potion spilled on us, I felt something cold spread through here," Harry said to Madame Pomfrey, gesturing towards his gut. "It was like it sank into me!"

Draco's eyes lit up. So it _was_ the potion! But what had gone wrong?

Professor McGonagall took that exact moment to walk inside.

"Boys," she greeted them. "I see you're doing well."

"Yes, Headmistress," Malfoy said, nodding. "We're much better now."

The Headmistress nodded. "I wanted to tell you about the new arrangements. As you two can no longer be apart from each other, you will be given one of the spare rooms. You may eat in there if you wish and can sit at any of the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables together. Your friends may join you if they want. Your timetables have been remade. I will owl them to you later today. Expect them in an hour or so after I've left."

Harry spoke up. "Professor, we understand that the potion definitely had something in it that shouldn't have been there. But what was it?"

"Your DNA," she answered simply. "Draco, your tears must have gone in when you crushed those horns. And Harry..."

"I cut my finger," he breathed, realisation dawning on him. "But why can't we be apart from each other?"

The old woman sighed. "Professor Slughorn has told me it is because of the infusion of wormwood that was added in the Veritaserum. That, added with the unicorn horn and flobberworm, created the possibility of making the Juramentum Dolor potion, also known as the 'oath of pain'. I believe Professor Slughorn told you to wear gloves while handling those ingredients?"

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other sheepishly. They had only read the first line on the board: the page number. They shook their head, and the Headmistress smiled lightly.

"Professor Slughorn is working on the antidote as we speak, but it will take at least six months before it will be complete. I'm sorry, boys." The two of them groaned, imagining the horrific six months that awaited them.

"How the fuck are we going to live through this, Potter?"

* * *

They walked to class the next day, as far away from each other as they could get. Harry's stomach still hurt, but he and Malfoy had managed to convince Madame Pomfrey to let them go, and after some coaxing, she finally gave in.

"You sit on your side of the bench, and I'll sit on my side," Malfoy said sternly.

Harry laughed. "Well obviously! It's not like I'm dying to sit in your lap or some shit, Malfoy."

They entered the classroom to find wide eyes staring at them. Professor Flitwick was watching them apprehensively; he knew first-hand how much Harry and Malfoy fought. Having them seated together was like begging for a World War III.

They went to the very back of the classroom and sat down. Harry was next to the window, and Malfoy faced the class.

"What are you looking at?" he growled at the curious students. Harry flinched at his cold tone, even though it wasn't directed at him.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing to the back of the classroom where he sat. "Are you okay! I went to visit you in the Hospital Wing but you weren't there! Harry, you should be in bed right now!"

"I'm fine, 'Mione." Harry waved her off. "Also, I can't stand being in the same bed as Malfoy."

Malfoy whipped his head around, and Hermione giggled. "Well, that's understandable." she smirked knowingly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not dying to be in bed with you either," Malfoy retorted. They ignored him.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"In Transfiguration." Harry had forgotten that Ron was in different classes than him.

Professor Flitwick called over to the two from where he was talking with the Professor Sprout. "Boys! The Headmistress is asking for you!"

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, and stood up, following Professor Sprout out of the classroom.


	3. Delaying the cure for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who really don't want to wait, I wanted to let you know that this fanfiction's completed version can be found on Wattpad under m-blackhart

Harry and Malfoy walked side by side behind Professor Sprout. She led them to the Headmistress' study, the same study that Dumbledore had once resided him. Before...

Before he fell.

Harry shook his head vehemently, trying to shake the memory of Dumbledore falling from the astronomy tower, the twinkle in his eyes rapidly fading.

"Boys," said Professor Sprout. They had arrived. She turned to the gargoyles. "Minotaur."

The gargoyles stepped aside, and the staircase leading to the Headmistress' appeared. The boys hurriedly walked behind Professor Sprout, and she rapped lightly on the door.

"Thank you, Pomona!" came a muffled voice from inside. "Boys, please come inside."

The boys entered the office and were met with a stern-looking Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk. The blank portrait of Albus Dumbledore was behind her.

"Boys," she said, avoiding their gaze. "Please take a seat."

They sat in front of her. She wrung her hands together.

"It's about the cure," she started. "It... is going to be delayed."

" _Delayed_?!" Malfoy exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat, outraged. "What do you mean _delayed_? How much longer do you need? You said it'd take six months!"

"Well... one of the plants needed for the cure has... gone extinct," she winced as if the news was painful to tell. "I'm sorry boys. Professor Slughorn is looking for a substitute, but we do not know how long it will take."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. "So we'll be stuck like this? Forever?"

McGonagall looked at him pitifully. "Cheer up, Potter. It's not like you to give up hope so easily."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and Malfoy sighed.

"We'll go now," he said tiredly, grabbing Harry's arm roughly and pulling him out of the classroom.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Harry exploded. "Malfoy, what are we going to do? I can't stand six seconds with you, let alone over six months!"

Malfoy snarled. "Well, Potter, I suggest you suck it up. This is your fault, after all," he said, looking pointedly at the bandages on Harry's hand.

"It's not just my fault! It's your fault too!" Harry spat. "You got your tears in there!"

Malfoy scoffed. "I'd like to see you try to crush unicorn horns without your eyes stinging."

"Sure it was only the unicorn horn, Malfoy?" Harry said snidely as they turned a corner and headed towards their classroom.

"What are you on about?" Malfoy sneered.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently, and they entered the classroom. Malfoy glared at him.

"Boys!" Professor Flitwick said enthusiastically. "It seems that you have missed the instructions for today's lesson! Why don't you two join Miss Granger so she may explain it to you?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Harry obliged readily. "Of course, Professor." he took Malfoy's arm and dragged him over to Hermione's desk, grabbing an extra chair and plopping down into it.

"We're uh..." Hermione's voice faltered as she stared at Malfoy's bored expression. "We're working on Cheering Charms."

"Again?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Well... now we're looking on altering between different moods," Hermione said nervously, twisting a strand of her hair with her finger and looking down. Harry raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"Okay... what kinds of moods?" Harry asked, trying to break through her dreamlike state.

"Happiness," Hermione said with a patronizing tone, already falling back into herself. "Anger, sadness, just normal moods one would feel every day."

Harry took out his wand, and Malfoy did the same.

"I'll go first," they said simultaneously. They growled.

"How about I go first, boys?" Hermione suggested. They shrugged, their eyes leaving the other's face.

She pointed her wand at Draco and said the incantation. " _Furoratus_!"

The spell hit Malfoy in the chest, and he seized up a little. "Bloody hell, Granger," he snarled. "Did you have to do it so hard? You little bitch!"

"Oi!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand in Malfoy's face, making him sneer. Hermione quickly muttered the counter curse, and Malfoy's features softened slightly.

"What was that?" he said, sounding slightly out of breath. "It was like the worst mood swing in my life!"

"It was the anger charm," Hermione said simply, before giving Malfoy a sheet of paper. "Here, these are the incantations. You have to give a little flourish of your wand and speak loud and clearly."

Malfoy cleared his throat and squinted at the paper before turning his wand on Harry with a maniacal grin.

" _Tristatus_!" it hit Harry square in the chest.


	4. Indescribable sadness. And then indescribable happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this update x

Harry slumped back in his seat as he was hit with a wave of strong emotions. His chest panged uncomfortably, and his eyes welled with tears.

"Hermione!" he sobbed. "Please, make it stop!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but only the caster of the spell can turn it back!" she said, her eyes widening in anguish as she stared at her friend falling apart. She turned to Malfoy and grasped his arm. "Please, turn it back!" she pleaded.

He smirked. "No, I think I quite like Potter like this, you see."

Harry glared at Malfoy through his tears. His voice shook as he turned to Malfoy. "You g-git!"

Malfoy laughed, his own eyes threatening to overflow with tears. Malfoy sighed and merely turned away from Harry.

"Boys," said Professor Flitwick suddenly. "I hope you're taking notes instead of fooling around!"

Malfoy snorted. "We're doing fine, Professor. Potter here has agreed to take my notes,"

Harry opened his mouth in outrage, but Professor Flitwick interrupted him. "That's quite a kind deed, Harry, but I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy will have to write up his own notes."

Harry smirked triumphantly at Malfoy through his tears, who glared in return. Professor Flitwick turned his back on the trio, and Harry looked pleadingly at Malfoy, clasping his arm.

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy," he gritted out, willing his voice not to shake. "Get rid of this damn curse!"

Malfoy pretended to think about it. "What's the magic word, Potter?"

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not going to say please!"

"Well then, I guess you'll have to cry forever," Malfoy said simply. He turned his wand onto Hermione, who stood up straighter and raised her own in return.

"Fine, fine!" Harry said hastily. "Please."

"Much better," Malfoy said, dropping his wand. " _Weniat_!"

Harry felt a warm sensation spread through his chest like a drug, taking away all his negative feelings. He relished in it.

"What," he gasped dreamily. "was that spell?"

Hermione looked nervously at him, scrutinizing him. "It's the spell used for happiness. They balance each other out."

"Pfft," Harry giggled. "Balance each other... that's funny."

Hermione looked disturbed. "Malfoy, are you sure you used the right spell?"

Malfoy checked the parchment once again and paled a little. "Shit! I said _Weniat_ instead of _Veniat_!"

" _Weniat_? Wait..." realization dawned on her. "You mean... you... HOW COULD YOU, MALFOY?" she screamed in horror. Everyone dropped their wands at the shrill noise and turned to watch the pair. Professor Flitwick all but flew to their table at the back.

"Miss. Granger!" he scolded, his eyes burning. "You mustn't scream in the middle of a lesson! Especially not after-"

"HE DRUGGED HARRY!" Hermione screeched, her own eyes flaring with hatred.

"It was a mistake!" Malfoy said desperately, slowly creeping to the front of the class. Professor Flitwick looked taken aback.

"Mr. Malfoy, in all my years I have never-"

"What's he doing?"

"The _fuck_?"

Harry had wandered over to the window and was now leaning out, his arms flailing around as if he was a drowning man.

"Look, Hermione, Draco, I'm going to fly!" Harry squealed excitedly. Hermione lurched forward but Malfoy was quicker. In a flash, he was by Harry's side with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Harry tried uselessly to escape the blond's strong arms.

"Let me go! I want to fly!" Harry cried.

"Why?" Malfoy asked exasperatedly.

"To be free!"

Malfoy was shocked. Harry... wanted to be free? Was he trapped? Draco shook his head and held the brunet tighter against his chest as the students inside were filed out of the room. He was talking to a boy on a high. He wasn't in his right mind.

"Calm down," he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry gasped heavily at the feeling of Draco's breath against his skin and relaxed considerably, becoming limp in his arms. Draco stepped away from the window, pulling Harry back with him.

"Draco," Harry drawled, giggling at the sound of the blond's name on his tongue. Draco smiled affectionately and took Harry out of the classroom and towards the Medical Wing, despite Hermione's protests.

* * *

"Agh, my head," Harry moaned. His vision came into focus as he sat up slowly, looking around. Draco's head was resting on his lap, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed as he lay horizontally.

"Malfoy," Harry nudged him, a blush creeping up his neck. "Malfoy, wake up."

The blond's eyes slid open, and he sat up, his disheveled hair hanging like a curtain over his eyes, which widened slightly as he remembered the events of the previous day.

"Potter," he said ashamedly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drug you. I'd never want to do that to anyone, I swear."

"I know," Harry murmured tiredly. He stretched his arms and yawned. He was so exhausted, and he had a pounding headache. But he wanted answers.

Harry remembered the hazy feeling of being taken under. He felt as if his soul had been ripped out of his body, and he was watching it function with its mind. He had been terrified when he had stepped over to the window, but curiosity had overpowered him, and he couldn't stop himself.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for twelve hours, give or take," Malfoy said thoughtfully. "I don't know exactly."

"Harry!" Madame Pomfrey said enthusiastically. She was carrying a dark vial, which she handed to him cautiously. "This is the hangover potion. Be careful not to spill it!"

Harry took it in his hands carefully.

Madame Pomfrey clucked at Draco disapprovingly. "You've been hogging his bed ever since the poor boy was admitted! Go and have a nap while he rests a little." when he refused, she moved another bed next to Harry's one and pushed Draco onto it. "Move it!"

"Lovers," she said in an undertone as she went back inside her office. Harry sat there, his face at flaming.


	5. Acting like children. But aren't we?

"Please, Madame Pomfrey!" Harry pleaded. The matron huffed.

"Alright," she relented, letting him jump out of the bed. "Just don't forget to come back when you get a headache!"

Harry made to flee the room before remembering Malfoy, who sat on the other bed with an air of annoyance. "Forget about me, Potter?"

Harry sighed, and turned to Malfoy with a dramatic eye-roll. "Come on then, your Majesty, I'm not going to wait all day!"

Malfoy didn't move. "Technically, I could make you wait all day."

"But then you'd have to wait too."

"Yes, but I'd have a choice. No one would be forcing me to wait."

"I could force you to leave. I can leave and have your chest rip open once again."

"But yours will too-"

"Boys!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, clutching her head in both hands. "Out!"

They scurried out of the Wing and left the matron to tend to her blistering headache. They both scowled at each other when they came to their joint room. They hadn't slept in it yet, and they weren't looking forward to it.

The portrait of an old man stared down at them patronizingly. "Password?"

Harry paled a little; he had forgotten. Professor McGonagall had enclosed a slip of paper with their new timetables that day with the password, and Harry had kept it for safekeeping. But his robes had been changed after he had gotten drugged. Who knew where it was now?

_"You'll lose it," he snorted defiantly as Malfoy made to grab it, trying to climb over his body on the hospital bed._

_"You better not lose it, Potter," Malfoy said finally. "Or you'll fucking regret it."_

"Potter, don't tell me you've lost the slip of paper!" Malfoy groaned. Harry scowled at him.

"It's your fault for drugging me! I wouldn't have been unconscious for twelve hours if not for you. Who knows if I'm even going to get the set of robes back, let alone that tiny slip of paper!" Harry protested, giving the portrait a violent shove. It yawned.

"Fuck off, Potter," Malfoy snarled.

They stood there for a few minutes until Malfoy sighed. "Can't you even remember what the password was about?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well... it was a name, I think." And that was how the guessing spree began.

"Dumbledore?"

"Severus Snape?"

"Uh... Harry Potter?"

Malfoy looked at him. "Seriously?"

Harry had the grace to flush deeply.

"Merlin... this is harder than I thought," Harry said dejectedly. The portrait swung open and Harry and Malfoy gaped at each other.

"That was it?" Harry wondered.

Malfoy shook his head. "Bloody Merlin."

* * *

Harry sat tentatively on the edge of the double bed. It had been awkward enough, changing in the same room and having to be in the bathroom at the same time, but sleeping together?

That was a whole new level of crazy.

"You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine," Malfoy repeated, laying back into the bed comfortably. Harry tried to relax into the sheets but he was too tense to sleep.

An hour or two passed, but Harry was still wide awake.

"Malfoy?" he whispered into the dark, not expecting a response.

A groggy voice answered. "What, Potter?"

"I can't sleep."

"That's hardly my problem." Nevertheless, Malfoy turned over to face Harry, his blonde hair shining silver in the moonlight that slithered through the curtains.

Harry gasped as Malfoy edged a bit closer and wrapped a cautious arm around his waist. "Don't you have anything to help you?"

"Not really..." Harry answered truthfully.

"Does this help?" Malfoy gestured to his arm. Harry nodded shyly. Malfoy proceeded to pull Harry closer and dozed off to sleep with an irritated look on his face. Harry smiled contentedly and nestled deeper into Draco's arms.

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, guys!" Harry said for the hundredth time. "Nothing happened."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Draco from beside him. Harry smacked him.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a wary glance. "You're acting like you're still high, mate. You sure Malfoy didn't spell you or something?"

Draco scoffed. "Say what you want, Weasel, but I'm changed now."

Harry laughed at that. "Changed, sure."

Draco stiffened beside him, but Hermione chirped in. "I mean, he hasn't called me a mudblood this year at all."

Draco grinned at her. "Thank you!"

Hermione blushed. Both Ron and Harry scowled.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to him eagerly. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

Neville helped himself to a few slices of toast and started to butter it. "I can't wait for Herbology!"

"Why's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because we're going to be studying the Devil's Snare today! And we'll be working with it up close!"

"Is that safe?" Hermione inquired. "The Devil's Snare is deadly. It nearly killed us in our first year."

"And it killed Bode," Harry mentioned, souring the happy memories in everyone's heads.

"Who's Bode?" Draco asked.

"He was an employee at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione explained. Draco scrunched his face up a little.

"The Department of Mysteries? Isn't that where-"

"Sirius died, yes," Harry said curtly. Draco winced a little.

"Harry, I need to go to our room, come on," Draco said a little later, and Harry got up with a sigh.


	6. Tell me

They traveled along the corridor to the room in awkward silence. As soon as they entered, Draco ushered Harry and locked the door behind them.

"Tell me," he said simply. Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked although he had a shroud suspicion.

"What happened that day at the Department of Mysteries?" Draco asked. Harry sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, running a hand through his tousled hair, messing it up even more. "Just get what you need."

Draco gave him a look and tilted his head slightly. Harry scowled a little.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me," Draco said bluntly, resting his back against the door. Harry glared at him before sitting down on the bed submissively.

"Fine... I'll tell you," Harry mumbled, looking the other way. The truth was, he really wanted to let it all out, and telling somebody was the best thing he could think of. Even though it had been three years since Sirius' death, Harry felt as if he hadn't had the chance to mourn properly.

"In our fifth year," Harry began slowly. "I would dream of the Department of Mysteries. I would try to get through the door that led to the Prophecy. You know, the one that said I was destined to defeat Voldemort and shit."

Harry looked at Draco as if he was expecting him to flinch or interrupt. Draco said nothing, however, urging Harry with his eyes to carry on.

"Turns out it was Voldemort trying to get the Prophecy through me. He couldn't go to the Ministry himself, and I was the only one who could get it. So he..." Harry's eyes started to well with the tears he was never able to shed. "He sent me a vision, on the day of our last exam that year, of Sirius getting tortured in the Department of Mysteries."

"So you could go there and give him the Prophecy," Draco mused, his gaze on Harry softening a bit as he saw the tears streak down the embarrassed boy's face.

"Yeah. I didn't know shit about any Prophecy since Dumbledore never told me. He said it was because he didn't want to burden me," Harry's eyes narrowed, making it near impossible to see through his tears. "But... I don't know about that.

"When we got to the Department of Mysteries, we were attacked. And suddenly, the Order was there, and we were all fighting, and Sirius was right next to the veil, and Bellatrix cast that spell and-" he let out a sob.

Draco abandoned his position from in front of the door and knelt in front of Harry's shaking body. He took his face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It'll be alright, Potter," he said softly. Harry shook his head.

"It'll never be alright! It was my fault! I should've gone through it while there was still time! I never should've gone to the Ministry on my own! I never should've-"

Suddenly, he was in Draco's crushing embrace. The blond hugged Harry tightly to him, pulling him off the bed entirely and onto his lap. Harry let Draco stroke his back. Draco let Harry soak his robes.

"Don't blame yourself," Draco whispered fiercely in his ear. "Nothing was your fault."

Harry sniffed, and Draco frowned. "I'm sorry for making you relive this."

"Don't be. It was nice to let it all out," Harry said truthfully.

And they stayed like that until they grew tired, and the sky darkened through the curtains.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ron asked through a mouth full of chicken as the two entered the Great Hall and sat down across him.

Harry and Draco shared a glance.

Draco was the first to speak. "P- _Harry_ and I have been in our room."

" _Harry_ and I?" Ron inquired, swallowing the hunk of chicken.

"We're friends now," Harry explained. "and M- _Draco_ and I thought it would be nice to call each other by our first names.

"I think that's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Don't you, Ron?"

Ron looked as if he were about to disagree but nodded eagerly when Hermione leaned in and whispered what sounded suspiciously like _I won't let you fuck me for a week_.

Harry groaned. "Hermione, please stop. You're giving me unwanted mental images of you and Ron."

Ron's ears flushed. Draco smirked at that. "Damn, Weasley. You're blushing like a virgin."

That only made Ron blush harder, and Harry smacked his arm. "Be nice!"

"This _is_ nice, Harry. For me, that is," Draco said. The sound of his name coming from Draco's mouth was intoxicating. Not that Harry would ever admit it. Instead of giving in to his urge to blush, he rolled his eyes and continued to fill his plate with food.

_"Look at him, acting so happy."_

Harry looked behind him to see where the whisper had come from, but he couldn't make out the source of the noise. It was as if it had come from _inside_ him.

_"Disgusting!"_

"Agh!" he clutched his scar and fell off the bench, blacking out as the pain blinded him and took control.


	7. Hospital Wing. Again

"When will he wake up? This is agitating," said a cold voice. Harry turned towards it slightly, and he felt someone flinch on the bed.

"Ah," said another voice, softer this time. "He's stirring."

Harry's eyes slid open, and he looked at the faces above him. Draco and Madame Pomfrey were watching him with looks of anticipation.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up hurriedly. Draco looked nettled next to him.

"Well. You passed out," the blond said stiffly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously, you git. I'm asking what happened after that."

Madame Pomfrey cut in quickly. "We think it's because of your scar, Harry."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked defensively, covering the item in question with his hand while staring at the two with suspicious eyes.

"You were holding it really tightly before you blacked out," Draco said lazily.

"Sorry, Draco, I didn't know you were a nurse now," Harry said icily. 

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco inquired, now slightly taken aback.

"What's yours?" Harry shot back. The matron sighed.

"Boys, please," she said tiredly. They turned to look at her resignedly.

"Now, Harry," she said. "We think this might be because of an underlying illness. Did you ever experience any unexplained physical pain when you were young?"

Harry shook his head numbly. "No. I don't think so. I can't remember much from when I was younger. It's not something I like to remember."

The matron nodded her head understandingly and conjured a clipboard, scribbling down notes with a pen at lighting speed. "It may be possible that your brain has repressed the unpleasant memories of your childhood."

 _Thank you brain_ , Harry said mentally. "Well, what do we do then?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up and answered hesitantly. "Now... I wouldn't have suggested this if the Headmistress hadn't convinced me it was the only way but... we may need to extract memories from your mind and look in a Pensieve to see what it was about your childhood that was so... horrifying to you."

Draco leaned forward. "Well, what's wrong with that? Why are you looking so worried about it?"

"If your brain has locked them off, it might be... _difficult_ to retrieve them," she said carefully.

"You mean that it'll hurt?" Draco asked worriedly. Madam Pomfrey's eyes fell to the floor guiltily.

"There is a high chance of death," she said through gritted teeth, as though being forced to tell them. "He might not survive, as the memories need to be given freely."

Draco sucked in a breath.

"It'll be fine," Harry reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The whole situation felt ironic; shouldn't he be the one consoling Harry? And why would they be comforting each other in the first place?

Draco didn't shrug his hand off. Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open, and in came Ron and Hermione, their eyes wide.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione flung himself at him. Harry tried to breathe in her vice-like embrace. Ron, being merciful as ever, merely clapped him on the back.

"Glad you're alright, mate," he said carelessly. Harry didn't miss the anxious look in his eyes, though.

"So, Harry," Draco began. "Will you do it?"

Harry thought for a moment. What did he really want? He could say no and walk away from the chance to cure whatever's wrong with him and die anyway: or he could say yes and finally be free of the wretched disease.

He knew what he was going to say before he had even thought about it.

* * *

"Harry, please reconsider," Draco begged as they walked down to the Headmistress's office. 

"I've made up my mind, Draco," Harry said firmly. "Why do you even care?"

Draco's voice was tart when he spoke. "Obviously, I don't care, Potter. It's the fact that I don't want to die alongside you, you see."

Harry's eyes widened. If he died, Draco would probably die too, as they were bound together. By soul or by body was unknown.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, stopping in his tracks. "If I had known-"

"I know," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I could cancel it..." Harry whispered, shrinking slightly. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him. He liked getting things over and done with.

Draco groaned from next to him. "For fuck's sake, Potter! You make that face and expect me to say no?"

"What face?" Harry asked obliviously. He looked up at Draco and gasped when he saw the blond's eyes.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"You're eyes!" Harry exclaimed. This was unreal. Was Draco pulling a prank on him? The only people who had eyes like that were-

"What about them?" Draco said, but his voice faltered. He sounded like a robber who had been caught stealing from a man. He squeezed them tightly shut.

"You know what," Harry said, still slightly confused. "Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding them."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes!" Draco said.

"Open them. I just want to see them," Harry said.

"No. You'll make fun of me!"

"I promise, I won't."

Draco sighed and turned towards Harry, his eyes slowly sliding open.


	8. A Veela?

Harry was astonished. He was so shocked, he nearly forgot how to breathe. Because Draco's eyes were... mesmerizing.

They were the color of liquid gold. If Harry looked close enough, however, he could still see a tinge of silver hidden beneath the gold.

"Draco... your eyes," Harry breathed. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them, Potter," Draco said defensively. As soon as he said it, the gold disappeared from his eyes and they were back to their normal silver. "It's my inheritance."

"You're what?" Harry asked.

"My inheritance," Draco repeated impatiently. "I'm part Veela."

Harry gaped at Draco. "You're a what?"

"For fuck's sake, Potter. It's not much to wrap your head around. Isn't your friend married to one?" Draco said, snarling.

"Well, yes, but I thought it was only girls-"

"Obviously you'd think that," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Which is exactly why I didn't want your ass to know."

"You think I was going to be a dick about what species you were after what happened with Remus?" Harry said, affronted. Draco shrugged delicately.

"It's not beneath you, you know," he said, yawning slightly. Harry glared at him.

"Well... I don't care," he said at last.

Draco laughed. "Am I supposed to care about that?"

Harry glowered at him. "Fuck you. Let's go."

They continued their walk to the Headmistress's office, but Harry's mind was still burning with questions.

How long has Draco known he was a Veela? Which side had his inheritance come from? Was it both sides? Were the Malfoys a long line of Veelas all along? Would Draco get a mate? Who would it be? 

He was so lost in thought, that he walked straight into a wall. Draco chuckled beside him. "We're here, Harry."

Harry blushed and said the password, and the gargoyles swung to the side, revealing the narrow staircase.

"Ah, boys," Professor McGonagall said as they entered her office. "I'm glad you chose to accept the offer to retrieve your memories, Harry."

Harry nodded slightly. Professor McGonagall took out her wand, gave a flick of her wrist, and out came the Pensieve from where it rested in the corner of the room.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to relax as much as possible for this to be as less painful as possible," the old woman said, as Harry sat down into a chair, Draco standing beside him.

Harry squeezed his eyes tight shut and tried to relax his muscles. He tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at Draco's comforting hand on his shoulder.

" _Legilimens_!"

Harry screamed as he felt the Professor probe through his head, trying to rip open his brain's secrets. He could hear Draco fall to his knees next to him and cry out in pain. They gripped each other's hands tightly.

It felt like hours. Harry tossed and turned on his chair, trying to stand up but failing due to the immense pressure on his mind. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. All he could see was a blinding white light.

But suddenly, something opened. It was... enlightening, to say the least. Harry's mind was filled with color and memories, and he could hear the Headmistress grunting as she extracted them and lowered them into the Pensieve. She collapsed against a desk and Harry opened his eyes to see her starch white face.

"Professor, are you alright?" he asked, bolting out his chair to go stand beside her. She nodded weakly.

"Thank you for being so brave, Harry. And you, Draco," she said to the blond, who was taking in deep and labored breaths on the ground.

"Why did it hurt him?" Harry asked, evidently confused.

"It must have to do with the bond between you two," McGonagall mused. She walked forward to lend Draco a helping hand, which he took gratefully.

"Now if you two need a minute to calm down-"

"No, Professor," Draco cut in. "Show us the memories."

She obliged, and they gathered around the silver basin. They plunged in and sunk into Harry's memories.

* * *

_"Please, stop!"_

_But he didn't. His uncle inflicted blow after blow on Harry's thin and weak body and all but flinging him into his cupboard. Uncle Vernon laughed maliciously as he locked the door._

_"That'll teach you a lesson, boy!" his uncle roared. Harry whimpered, leaning against his frail bed for support._

_He could hear the rest of his family laughing by from the living room. His cousin was snorting with glee. Harry shrunk in on himself and mewled in pain at his bruises._ The present Harry looked towards the other two to see their eyes widening at the horror they witnessed. Neither of them were paying him any attention. Their eyes were on the pitiful six-year-old that cried out for his mum.

_Fast forward a year, and Harry was climbing up a tree to get to safety from Aunt Marge's dog. The branch snapped, and he fell. The dog mauled his leg, and Harry had to be taken to the hospital. They had to put down the dog, of course, but no one pressed charges against Aunt Marge herself for setting him loose on Harry in the first place._

Harry felt nauseous. He pulled his head up and looked in terror at McGonagall and Draco.


	9. Unwanted Comfort

Suddenly, he was engulfed by Draco in a hug. He awkwardly patted the blond's back.

"I never knew you went through that," Draco said in a guilty tone. Harry pulled away from him.

"Exactly. It's not your fault," he said earnestly. Draco shook his head.

"You went through all that and came to school just to have me torment you and your friends each year. Not to mention the stress of having to defeat Voldemort," Draco said, his eyebrows furrowed. Harry rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"But that was your dad," Harry said. "He conditioned you to think you were better than everyone else. And you redeemed yourself in the Battle. You saved me and countless other lives."

Draco blushed.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, I think we now know why your brain has locked off those memories. _What_ Albus was thinking when he sent you to those vile creatures-"

"He was just trying to protect me!" Harry said fiercely. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Harry, I hope the fact that Albus Dumbledore is human doesn't shock you," the Headmistress said gently. Harry didn't say anything.

"Well, Professor? What do you think is wrong with him?" Draco asked, unconsciously slinging an arm around Harry and pulling him close.

"He might be feeling the after-effects of his abuse," McGonagall said.

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't think a mental disease is the problem..." Harry intervened shyly.

"Why not?" the Headmistress asked. "Draco here told me, while you were unconscious, that you've been murmuring in your sleep. And you also have trouble sleeping, do you not?"

"I'm sure lots of people have trouble sleeping, Professor," Harry pointed out. "We went through a war, not more than a year ago."

Draco sighed. "Harry, no one was as affected by the war as you. You were carrying the world on your shoulders, you know."

Harry was getting impatient. "Just because I was most affected means I'm crazy, does it?" Harry snarled. Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Harry, what's gotten into you? This is the second time you've lost your temper! You were fine with all this before! And no one is saying your crazy!" Draco said hastily.

_He lies._

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed at the voice. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Potter... you are testing my patience," he said lowly. Harry clutched his head and leaned against the basin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"There's this voice... inside my head," Harry confessed. "It's making me restless, Draco. I can't- I can't go through one day without it tormenting me."

Professor McGonagall was beside him in an instant, grabbing his chin gently and peering into his eyes. She stared into them, murmuring something silently.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, confused.

"I don't sense any evil entity inside of you, Harry," she murmured after a few minutes, letting him go again.

"So I am crazy..." he said in a small voice.

"No you aren't," Draco said fiercely. "Stop saying that."

"But I am," Harry whispered brokenly.

"Harry, please," the Headmistress sighed. "You aren't crazy. The fact that you've told us about this voice is good because now we can use it to see what might be wrong with you."

Harry didn't say anything. He stared at the ground and let Draco and the Headmistress discuss different possibilities. The voice kept taunting him, jeering at him, muffling all sound around him.

* * *

They were in the library, and Harry was trailing after a determined Hermione. Draco followed sluggishly behind him.

Harry had been trying to convince her for hours and hours that it was useless to look, now that the Headmistress was working on it.

"Oh come on, Harry!" Hermione said exasperatedly, taking out a book and skimming through it hurriedly. "When has that ever worked? We were always the ones fixing the school's problems! You had to fight a basilisk, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he saw she had a point.

"He's been acting weird, Hermione," Draco said, gesturing towards Harry. "He's having these really weird mood swings."

Hermione looked up from the book she was rifling through. "Like with Voldemort, you mean? When he possessed you-"

"Hermione, the part of me that was Voldemort has been destroyed," Harry hissed.

"But what if it _wasn't_ destroyed?" Hermione pressed on.

"If it wasn't, then he would still be alive, Hermione!" Harry pointed out exasperatedly. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Hermione, we burnt him ourselves. We watched his body go up in flames!" Harry clutched his head, pulling at his wayward hair manically, attracting a few stares from the nearby table.

She didn't respond, making Harry growl in frustration. He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the library. He yelped.

"Harry! Calm down!"

Harry continued to pull him down the corridor towards their room. Once they were inside, Harry let go of Draco's arm and plopped himself onto the bed. The blond rubbed his abused arm with one hand while glaring at Harry.

"Stop shoving me around everywhere. I'm not your barbie doll," he said. Harry didn't respond. Draco sat next to him on the bed.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked softly.

"What do you think, Draco?" Harry said harshly. The blond was used to it now, however, and didn't recoil from the sharp tone. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy just because I passed out."

"I don't think you're crazy," Draco said gently, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders amicably.

 _Lies_.

Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. "What if Hermione's right. What if that is what this voice is? The part of Voldemort that never left me?"

"It could just be you, Harry," Draco said quietly. "Maybe you just need to stop fighting yourself."


	10. Marked on my mind

It was halfway through October, and Halloween was just around the corner. There were ghastly decorations everywhere, and the seventh years had taken it upon themselves to scare all the younger students out of their wits with shameless pranks.

"Ah!" Draco shrieked as a fake spider fell from mid-air and landed on his nose. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Harry, who was laughing, brushed it off of Draco's face, his expression looking considerably traumatized.

"It wasn't that scary," Harry teased as they continued their walk down the corridor.

"Speak for yourself, Scarhead," Draco said haughtily. "It wasn't crawling about on _your_ face!"

"It wasn't even moving." Harry rolled his eyes.

He and Draco had become good friends in the past few weeks. Always being around one another had formed a reluctant friendship between the two boys.

They entered the Hall and sat next to each other. No one batted an eye. The story about their bond had gotten dull over the weeks, and the school had already moved onto the next hot topic.

Hermione hurried over to where they were sitting on sat next to Draco, heaving a large book onto the table.

"Here! Look! I got Professor McGonagall to allow me into the restricted section and I found this!" she said eagerly. Harry leaned over Draco's plate and inspected the book.

_The Horcrux and its Deadly Consequences._

Harry gave her the look. He had been giving it to her quite regularly now. One of his eyebrows rose as his mouth tightened in a grim line.

"Come on, Harry! We haven't even looked through it yet!" Hermione protested.

"Wait- wait," Draco cut in. "How did you find this? I thought all the books on Horcruxes had been removed from the school library?"

"They added them back so we can study them," Hermione explained. Draco looked at her as if her hair was on fire. "I didn't make up the rules, Draco! This is what the Ministry has decided!"

"The Ministry has gone to the dogs," he muttered. Harry laughed heartily beside him.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," he said.

"Anyways," Hermione said hastily. "I found something that sounded pretty similar to what you're... going through."

Harry gestured for her to carry on. She flicked through pages quickly before stopping somewhere in the middle. "There."

Draco and Harry pulled the book between them and read.

_Though it is not common, animals may be used to create Horcruxes. As the animal has a soul of its own, it may be saved if you kill it. Waiting too long may vanquish the animal's soul._

_However, even after the other's soul fragment is removed, the animal may have an imprint of the being in its mind. This may stay with it for the rest of its life. But it can also leave it._

_Symptoms of the imprint may include:_

_The animal passes out frequently._   
_It regularly experiences excruciating pain in its mind._   
_It is unnaturally aggressive for its species._

"You think I've got an imprint?" Harry said, bewildered. "I don't think you've noticed, Hermione, but I'm not an animal."

"I know that, Harry," Hermione said exasperatedly. "But you have a soul of your own, don't you? And you've been experiencing these symptoms!"

Draco looked amused. "The _Prophet_ will have a field day with this: _The savior of the Wizarding World,_ _Harry Potter, has announced to the world he now identifies as a peacock_."

"A peacock?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is nothing wrong with peacocks!"

* * *

The Headmistress looked up from her copy of the _Quibbler_ and studied the three over her glasses.

"I've never heard of this kind of thing before, Miss. Granger," she said skeptically.

Hermione, who seemed to be glowing with pride at solving the mystery, faltered under McGonagall's patronizing gaze.

"Well, Professor," Harry spoke up. "Seeing I have most of these symptoms, I think it's very likely."

"Well, Mr. Potter, that would extinguish any hope for a cure," she reminded him. He scratched the back of his head.

"It said in the book that the imprint may wear off at some point," Draco said.

"It _may_ wear off, Draco, but what if it doesn't?" Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

When the trio didn't respond, she spoke again. "Let's assume this is the correct theory, for now. Potter, you must take note of any new symptoms. I'm trusting you to do that. Any ones that don't fit the ones listed must be given in to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry nodded dutifully.

"I'm counting on you, Malfoy, to keep an eye on him," she eyed Draco. He looked sideways at Harry uncertainly. The old witch barely stifled her laugh.

"Thank you," they said, bowing their heads slightly, filing out the room once she dismissed them with a nod of her head.

"Harry, promise me you won't keep anything under wraps," Hermione said as they made their way to the boys' room.

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said honestly. "I want this thing gone as much as you do."

_Is that entirely true, Harry?_

He flinched slightly. Hermione didn't notice, but Draco did.

"Bye!" Hermione said to the two boys as they parted ways, her warm smile lingering over Draco for a little longer than he found comfortable.

"Your friend has a crush on me," he told Harry once they were settled inside their room.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "She's very happy with Ron, Draco."

Draco shook his head at Harry. They got in bed and slept soundly, arms wrapped tightly around the other, a habit that helped the two boys get through nightmares.


	11. Quidditch is back and better than ever

Harry and Draco took their seats at the stands glumly. As the two couldn't be apart from each other without tearing their chests open, they had to give up their places on their teams. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, and Harry had a shrewd suspicion that his house wasn't going to do too well, as it consisted mainly of first and second years. Ron, who was now team captain, was the oldest by far.

He tried not to facepalm when he saw the first year Chaser, Elliot Nile, mount his broom with the back facing front.

"Hufflepuff will have an easy win," Draco said in Harry's ear as if he didn't know.

"You think, Draco?" Harry snapped.

"Calm down, Golden Boy, it's only one match. Just tell Weasley to get a better team next time."

Harry opened his mouth to defend Ron's questionable teammate choices but was interrupted by Hermione, who plopped down in the seat next to Draco, looking wary.

"Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance against them," she moaned.

Hufflepuff had a good haul this year. With a lean Seeker to a buff Keeper, it had no chance of losing against Gryffindor's less experienced team.

"One can hope," Harry said half-heartedly.

The match began, and Smith had no problem intercepting the Quaffle. The Gryffindor Chasers had been passing around as if they were playing pass the parcel. Harry stood up from his seat and all but yelled at them.

"GO AFTER HIM! GET IT BACK!" he yelled himself hoarse, but he wasn't the only one. Countless Gryffindors leaped up from their seats and gave them a piece of their minds. The Chasers sheepishly zoomed after Smith, determined to gain their dignity back.

Ron made a spectacular save, in the meantime, and the Gryffindors cheered.

"The Gryffindor Seeker has spotted the Snitch!" said the commentator from the stands.

The Hufflepuff spun around idiotically. Harry whooped as he saw the Gryffindor Seeker, a short blond boy named Russo, speeding after the small ball.

"CATCH IT! CATCH IT!" the Gryffindors jeered. Even Hermione had jumped up from her seat to join in.

Russo reached out-

* * *

Harry and Draco entered the Room of Requirement with jubilant expressions. Well, Harry was jubilant. Draco was irritated.

"You can't honestly expect me to be happy when _Gryffindor_ has won?" he had said when Harry had asked why he was so angry. "I despise Gryffindors!"

"You don't despise me," Harry had pointed out.

"You're a... special case, Potter," Draco had said. Harry tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at those words.

The Gryffindors were holding a Halloween-themed party in honor of their victory. Russo had become quite popular among the Gryffindors. The rest of the team, excluding Ron, looked on with malice and envy as countless students clapped the first-year on the back.

Hermione and Ron rushed up to them, looking flushed.

"Have you two been drinking?" Harry said, looking at their wide eyes. They nodded.

"You can't blame us, mate!" Ron protested. "We're so happy! I knew it was a mistake letting Zander on the team..."

"It was a mistake letting any of them on the team," Draco snorted. "But I guess you can make an exception for Russo."

Ron nodded approvingly. "Yeah, I like Miguel. He was like Harry in his first year."

"Anyways," Hermione cut in, her eyes gleaming. "We've come to take you two over to eighth year's little corner. We're going to play Spin the Bottle!"

Draco shrugged and proceeded to follow the two. Harry followed reluctantly but didn't say anything. They went over to a secluded corner of the room filled with their classmates.

They sat down, and Paravati proceeded to read out the rules.

"It has to be a proper kiss, not just some peck on the cheek." there was a murmur of agreement. "Whoever refuses to kiss the person they got will have to endure a Petrificus Totalus and will have to stay in the corridor until Filch finds them."

Harry groaned inwardly. Anything was better than that.

"Who'd like to go first?" she asked.

Lavender Brown eagerly took the empty Firewhiskey bottle from Parvati's hand.

"I'll do it!"

She spun the bottle, and as it started to slow to a stop in front of Harry, he flicked it away, and it landed in front of Hermione. Everyone laughed.

"What?" he protested. "You didn't say we couldn't do that!"

"Fine. I'll let you off this time. But just so everyone's clear, that isn't allowed!" Parvati said.

Lavender took the bottle from in front of Hermione, and when it stopped, it was pointing at Draco. He looked cautiously at Lavender, who looked green in the face.

"Of course, it had to be a Slytherin!" she all but gagged.

"Come on, Brown, there are some girls who are dying to be in your shoes," Zabini said. Pug-faced Parkinson seemed to be one of them, as she was glaring holes into the side of Lavender's head.

Lavender stood up and made her way over to Draco, who looked apprehensive. The kiss was chaste but not sloppy. When the two pulled away, they looked disgusted with the other. Draco wiped his mouth.

Harry was boiling with rage and jealousy. He so wanted to be the one that kissed Draco.

Wait, what?

He shook his head and watched as Draco took the bottle and spun it.

The bottle stopped moving, and everyone held their breaths.

It had landed in front of Harry Potter.


	12. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

Draco turned to Harry with a small smirk, his eyes flashing gold. Harry tried not to whimper under the blond's hungry gaze, trying not to back away when the blond moved close.

Harry's breath hitched as Draco's lips covered his own.

The kiss was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced. Draco tasted of green apples and coffee. Harry's hand grasped the blond's platinum locks while Draco made his claim on Harry's waist.

"Boys! It's supposed to be a kiss, not a make-out session!" Lavender Brown laughed. Harry pulled back abruptly, untangling his hands from Draco's hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Draco didn't say anything. His eyes were pure gold, but it looked like everyone else was too drunk to notice.

"Now it's your turn, Harry!" Hermione said. "Spin the bottle!"

He felt Draco stiffen beside him as he took the bottle. He spun it and almost fainted.

Out of all people, why him?

Why Ron?

Ron looked as disgusted as Harry did.

"No way am I kissing you, mate," Ron said. His ears were bright red.

"You'd rather have a month's detention over a little kiss?" Seamus asked. Ron sighed.

"I suppose not..."

Harry walked over to Ron. He smiled awkwardly at him and leaned in. Ron started to lean in aswell.

They both pulled away again, and the circle laughed.

"You're so immature!" Parvati said, though she too was holding back a laugh.

"Time to man up, mate," Harry said. He grabbed Ron's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Ron stiffened in his arms but returned the kiss nevertheless.

It felt so wrong. Harry felt like he was kissing his brother, which he was.

The two pulled away quickly, and Ron looked nauseous, but Harry looked much worse.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Harry exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes a little. Next to him, Hermione couldn't tell if she wanted to feel jealous or amused. But she knew the boys had no feelings for each other.

Harry turned and made to go back to his seat. He locked eyes with Draco.

Draco looked furious.

* * *

Harry walked back to their room with Draco in anticipation. Draco emitted a deadly aura, and his eyes had not changed from their gilded color. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited for what the blond was going to do.

Chances were, absolutely nothing.

But couldn't a guy hope?

Harry groaned internally in frustration. What was happening to him? He was acting like a teenage girl!

"We're here," Draco said calmly. Harry jolted out of his thoughts.

The portrait sneered down at them. "Password?"

"Lupin," Harry said quietly, staring at the ground. The portrait swung open, and the two boys walked inside.

"So," Harry said as the portrait swung shut. "Wasn't that-"

Draco had grabbed his arm and all but flung him onto the bed. Harry flushed.

"It was insightful," Draco murmured, carefully hovering over Harry.

"How come?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Because now I know what I want," Draco said, leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. Something tightened in his stomach, and all he could think was _Draco, Draco, Draco_.

Draco moved away from his mouth, making Harry whine from the loss, and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings as he moved down the brunet's neck. Harry could only pull him closer as he began to form love bites all over his neck.

Harry was in heaven, and there was no denying it this time.

* * *

He woke up the next morning in tangled limbs. His neck stung slightly, and his lips felt swollen. Harry smiled at the memory of the previous night.

A pair of grey orbs opened and stared into his emerald ones. They crinkled at the edges.

"Hello," Draco mumbled, pulling Harry even closer into his chest.

"Hi," Harry responded shyly.

"Those marks look beautiful on you," Draco smirked, his eyes flashing gold.

"How am I going to hide them?" Harry said worriedly. Draco leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Don't," he said. "Show the world who you belong to."

"Only if you belong to me too," Harry said sternly.

Draco laughed. "Of course."

"So, that's it? We're boyfriends now?" Harry asked with wide eyes. Only the day before, he had been single and care-free.

"Sure," Draco said, his eyes sparkling.

The two got out of bed and went to shower, which ended up with a very flustered Harry and a very smug Draco. After getting ready for the day, the pair exited their room and made their way to the Great Hall. Draco pulled him back by their conjoined hands before they entered.

"If you want, we can keep this," he gestured towards their hands. "a secret."

Harry thought for a moment. "Really? You don't mind?"

Draco smiled warmly. "No. I won't push you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

Harry sighed gratefully. They let go of each other's hands and went into the Hall. Harry went to sit down next to Ron, across from Hermione.

"Hey," said Harry cheerfully as Draco sat down next to him.

"Hullo," Ron said gloomily, sipping from a plastic orange cup.

"Hangover," Hermione explained. "I told him not to drink so much!"

Ron flipped her off, and Draco laughed.

"And Harry?" Ron said.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday never happened. Repeat it with me."

"...Yesterday never happened."


	13. The cure, the cure

Harry woke to Draco's face nuzzling his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around him, preventing Harry from leaving the bed. Carefully, Harry tried to unwrap Draco's arms from his waist, but they tightened instinctively and his eyes opened.

"Five more minutes, Harry," Draco grumbled groggily.

"We've got classes today, Draco!" Harry said, trying desperately to wriggle out of the blond's arms.

"What classes? It's Saturday!" protested Draco.

"It is?" Draco laughed.

"Yes, now go back to sleep," he said, kissing Harry on the nose endearingly. Harry complied, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

* * *

Harry woke again to bright light pouring in through the large window and banging on the portrait outside. Sitting up, he tugged on his boyfriend's arm.

"Draco! Someone's trying to get in!" Harry said, pulling Draco into a sitting position.

"Huh? Who?" the blond asked. Harry all but jumped out of bed, creeping towards the door with his wand at the ready.

"Oi, genius! You forgot your glasses!" Draco called.

"Be quiet, Malfoy!" he hissed, snatching his glasses from the nightstand. The blond smirked at the use of his last name and got up to follow Harry. The portrait swung open to reveal a Hermione that was red in the face. Harry stowed his wand away and smiled uncertainly at her.

"Hermione! What's up?" he said in an attempt to act casual. Hermione rolled her eyes, but there was a bright grin on her face.

"The cure is ready!" she exclaimed. Harry and Draco gasped.

"Already?" Draco said disbelievingly.

"While Slughorn was testing out new ingredients to substitute the old plant, he stumbled across a combination that brewed quicker than he could have ever hoped for!" Hermione said, her eyes all but shining with happiness.

"How do we know it's safe?" Harry said skeptically.

"They aren't going to give you a potion that hasn't been tested, Harry! They performed spells on it to see if there were any dangers."

Harry made to grab Draco's hand, before remembering Hermione's presence. Draco must have noticed the movement because he frowned deeply.

"Alright. Let's go, Potter." Harry winced at hearing his last name leaving Draco's mouth.

The two walked to Slughorn's office and knocked on the door. It opened, and Slughorn's large belly poked out.

"Boys! It's so good to see you! Come in!" he said cheerfully. The boys sat themselves down on the couch as Slughorn went to fetch the antidote.

"Draco... are you mad at me?" Harry said in a small voice.

"No, Harry," the blond sighed. "It's just... hiding our relationship is going to be a little harder than I thought."

Harry pouted a little. Draco leaned in to kiss it away but snapped his head back when he heard Slughorn approaching them. The professor had two vials and gave one to Harry and Draco.

"Drink it," he said. "And tell me if you feel any kind of pain."

Harry and Draco paused.

"I thought these had been tested?" Harry asked.

Slughorn had the decency to look abashed. "Well... it isn't a hundred percent safe."

"You mean to say you're making us your lab rats?" Harry growled. Draco put a soothing hand on Harry's back, making the brunet flinch. Draco's hand stiffened, and dropped down into his lap.

"Please, Harry, try to understand. This could be your only chance of getting separated."

Harry sighed, looking at Draco. The veela was looking away from him pointedly. He had already drained his cup.

Harry tilted his head back and let the cold liquid rush down his throat. He slammed the cup back on the table.

"Well, I'll be going then," Harry said. He stood up and made to leave. He made it to the door before he felt the sensation of his abdomen being ripped open, and dropped ceremoniously to the floor.

"Harry!"

* * *

Harry stirred, waking up for the third time that day. Draco sat on a chair by him looking anxious and pale. He almost sobbed with relief when Harry came to.

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic, Potter?" Draco said, rushing forwards and crushing Harry's head to his chest.

"Me?" Harry squeaked, pulling back to look Draco in the eye. "You're the one who-"

"Harry! So glad to see you're awake!" he heard the familiar voice of the Headmistress call out. The curtains around his bed were pulled back to reveal her and Slughorn looking wary but cheerful.

"How have you been, Harry?" the Potions Master asked tentatively. Harry gave him a warm smile.

"I mean, I just had my stomach ripped open, but I think I've had worse." everyone chuckled.

"Harry, we have some things we need to tell you," McGonagall said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"You know very well by now that Draco is a Veela," she started wearily. "And those Veelas have mates."

Harry caught on quickly. "I'm his mate?" he squawked. Draco winced at the tone of his voice.

The Headmistress nodded, looking into Harry's eyes. "The good thing about this situation is that you have to option to reject being Draco's mate and leave him to find someone else. But the reason the bond made you stay together was because of the potion."

"So it wasn't the Oath of Pain?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"No. Although the infusion of wormwood and crushed unicorn horns played a part in creating the potion, they didn't create the potion we thought they had," she explained.

"They created a different kind of bonding potion, Harry. One which forced a Veela and their mate to be together. It only worked if the two had not already been, uh, mated, you could say," Slughorn said.

"We've already injected the antidote into both of your systems, and we'll leave the choice up to you, Harry," McGonagall said.

The two left, and Harry turned to Draco.

"How come you're alright?" he asked.

"Veelas heal more quickly the wizards," Draco said simply. "So, will you?"

"Will I what?" Harry asked in an attempt to play dumb.

"Will you be my mate?" Draco asked impatiently.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I think..."


	14. I'm not ready yet

"I think... that I need more time," Harry finished.

Draco deflated a little.

"I'm not saying no!" Harry said quickly.

"I know... I'm just not very patient," Draco chuckled. "But I stand by what I said. I'm never going to force you into something you don't want."

Harry grinned gratefully, but his stomach tightened a little in worry. What if he took too long? Would Draco go and find someone else?

"Hey, don't worry," Draco said, stroking his cheek, misunderstanding his discomfort. "I'm not mad. I promise."

Harry nodded at him.

"Ah, Harry!" Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying inside. Draco snatched his hand away and Harry felt his face burn. The matron smiled softly.

"There's no need to hide it, boys. It's as obvious as the Headmistress's grey hair!" she flushed a little. "Don't tell her I said that."

Harry laughed, and Draco resumed stroking his cheek with a smirk.

"I came to give you a Sleeping Potion. Try and get some rest, Harry. You lost a lot of blood. You're going to need more than one day to heal." she pushed the vial into Harry's hands, and for once, he didn't argue with her. He downed the vial and passed it back to her.

His vision blurred, and Draco moved his hand up to pet his hair.

"Sleep now, love," he heard his boyfriend say.

"Mmm, stay..." Harry moaned, grasping weakly at the sleeve of Draco's robes.

"Of course."

* * *

"This is great! Now we don't have to see that git anymore!" Ron practically jumped with joy. Harry sighed.

"You're forgetting the part where we're mates, Ron," Harry said exasperatedly as they walked towards the Great Hall. Ron shrugged.

"Reject him then. He can't force you to be his mate."

"What if I want to be his mate?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron turned his head sharply. "You what now?"

Harry shook his head, but Ron reached out an arm to stop him. "Harry, do you like that guy?"

"Obviously, we're friends!" Harry said nonchalantly. He tried to shake Ron's hand off his shoulder, but the ginger wasn't as dumb as others perceived him to be.

"Harry, you fancy him, don't you?" Ron said, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"We're dating, if you must know," Harry confessed. Ron dropped his arm, and the two continued their walk to the Hall.

"Hermione owes me ten galleons now," Ron said happily.

"You knew?" Harry shrieked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot. I've been in love too."

Harry spluttered at the word. "I- I wouldn't call it-"

"Harry!" Draco said cheerfully. Harry turned around, and the sight of the Veela's gleaming grin made his insides melt into a warm puddle at the bottom of his stomach.

"Not love, huh?" Ron said knowingly, elbowing Harry in the ribs. Harry smacked him.

"I've been looking for you for ages!" Draco exclaimed dramatically once he had caught up to the pair. His arms made a motion as if they were going to wrap around his boyfriend, but they fell limp at his sides at the sight of Ron. Ron noticed.

"I already know," he said. Draco gaped.

"You told him?" Draco turned to Harry, who looked at the ground sheepishly.

"He's taking it surprisingly well."

"I'll leave 'the talk' to Hermione," Ron said, clapping a hand on Harry's back.

" _Must_ we tell Granger?" Draco groaned. They walked through the doors and went to sit at their regular table. Draco hesitated.

"It'll look suspicious if I sat with you. I'll sit at my own table," Draco said. Before Harry could protest, the blond was already drifting towards the Slytherin table. Harry pouted.

"Cheer up, mate, I'm sure you two will find plenty of time to snog each other's brains out later." Harry smacked him again.

Hermione looked a bit put out when the two sat down. 

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione snapped out of her daze. "What? Of course not..."

The two friends exchanged glances. "Anyways..."

"You need to give me ten galleons now," Ron said bluntly, holding out a hand.

"I haven't got ten galleons on me right now, Ron. And why-" Hermione flushed and turned to Harry. "You mean it's true?"

"Mind explaining why you were betting on your friend's love life?" Harry asked dryly. Hermione and Ron didn't have an ounce of shame.

"For the money, of course!" Ron grinned.

"But Harry, why him?" Hermione pressed. "Maybe he's using you to get to someone else!"

"Who, you?" Ron joked. Hermione didn't laugh.

"Who else would he want to get to?" Harry asked confusedly. "Hermione, you haven't got a crush, have you?"

Hermione flushed a deep red, and Ron's eyes widened. "Harry, don't be ridiculous."

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Hey! It was Draco who thought so!"

"You two were talking about me?" Hermione said, looking suspicious. Harry could have sworn he saw hope in her eyes.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Ron cut in. Harry didn't say anything.

He looked behind his bushy-haired friend to see Draco smirking at him. He flipped the blond off, making Hermione turn around. Her posture stiffened when she saw Draco smirking. The smirk slowly slid off his face.

She stood up and quickly hurried out the hall. Harry got up and followed her, hot on her heels.

It was about time he got some fucking answers.


	15. Confused and oblivious

"Hermione, what's going on?"

Harry followed his best friend to the entrance to the girl's bathrooms. She didn't turn around, so Harry went after her.

"You can't get rid of me!" he said as she locked the door to her stall. "I will get answers!"

He heard a sigh from inside the stall and jumped with joy at his victory when Hermione unlocked the door. The joy was short-lived, however, as her face was anxious and her eyes were glistening suspiciously.

"You were bound to find out anyway," she said, huffing a deep breath as she went to go lean her side on the sink.

"That you like Draco?" Harry said confusedly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't like him," Hermione confessed, looking away.

"Then who do you like?"

"I like _you_ , Harry! I tried flirting with Draco to make you jealous, but it never worked! Because you're oblivious!"

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione burst into tears and quickly ran out of the bathroom. Harry tried to process what he had just heard, but his brain refused to believe it.

Hermione was his best friend! His sister! The thought of liking her like that made him internally gag. What did she even see in him? And what about Ron?

"Everything alright in here?"

It was Draco. His head peered through the door.

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" he asked, coming inside and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned his head against Draco's chest.

"Hermione told me that she fancies me," Harry said in a dull voice. Draco stiffened.

"She does?" he says carefully

Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes. "Everything's gone wrong, Draco! Hermione was supposed to be my friend! I don't want our friendship to fall apart."

"Hey, hey!" Draco said, pulling back to kiss Harry's tears away. "Calm down. You'll all work past this. I know you will. You guys can do anything!"

Harry sniffed and smiled a watery smile. "Thanks, love. But now I need to go find Hermione."

He made to exit the bathroom but was stopped when Draco's arm pulled him back. "Maybe you should wait a bit, Harry. She might need some space."

Frowning, Harry turned back to face his boyfriend.

"How will I know when she's ready to talk?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Ron paced the boy's dormitories with tears glistening in his eyes. Harry looked at the floor with guilt prominent on his face.

"Ron, mate, I swear I would never have done anything with her," Harry said, unable to bear the broken look on his best friend's face.

Ron shook his head. "Was she ever going to tell me? What was I, her boy toy? All those months, did they really mean nothing to her?"

"You can like more than one person at one time, Ron," Harry said gently. Ron turned on him.

"That really isn't helping, Harry!"

Harry flinched. "I'm sorry."

Ron buried his hands in his hair and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I'm so confused, Harry."

"Tell me about it," Harry responded sadly. The two boys sighed in unison, and Harry became alarmed when Ron started to sob. He began to pat the ginger's back awkwardly and gasped when he was pulled in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, mate, I just really want a _hug_." Ron's voice broke on the word hug, bringing unwanted tears to Harry's eyes as well.

"We'll get past this," Harry said soothingly, repeating Draco's previous words. "It's just a silly crush. She'll get over it."

"But what about me? What am I, Harry? If she liked you, what was she stringing me around for?"

 _I tried flirting with Draco to make you jealous,_ replayed in his mind, but he'd be damned before he told Ron about that.

* * *

The following day, Ron and Hermione were a mess.

Ron had heavy bags under his eyes, and his ginger hair resembled Harry's. Hermione wasn't looking better: her shirt was untucked, and she tried to spread butter on her toast using a fork. Harry frowned.

Draco caught his eye from across the room. He held up a thumbs up like it was a question, and Harry nodded. _I'm fine._

The pair sat down on the top end of the table, far away from Hermione. She sent a sad glance their way.

"What's going on with you three?" Neville asked from beside Harry, startling him.

"Nothing," Harry lied. "She and Ron, uh, argued."

"And you're siding with Ron?" Neville asked, glancing between the two.

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Harry protested, which wasn't a lie.

"Then why are you sitting with him and not her?" Neville inquired, evidently confused.

"It's complicated, Neville!" Harry said exasperatedly. Neville clapped him on the back sympathetically.

"Whatever it is, you three will get through it."

"Will everyone stop saying that?" Harry and Ron groaned.

Neville chuckled before going back to his half-eaten breakfast with his mind whirring, trying to figure what the pair couldn've possibly argued over.

The possibilities were endless.


	16. Awkward!

Harry walked with Draco through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was late, and they were being careful not to get caught. The night seemed to be the only time the two could be together, now that they didn't have to luxury of their own room.

"Come on, we're nearly there," Draco said, tugging Harry in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

A few minutes later, the pair found themselves in front of the familiar wall. Harry concentrated and paced around outside, and the large doors presented themselves. Harry and Draco pushed them open, entering with identical expressions of relief.

Harry felt his stomach tighten when he saw Hermione in the middle of the room, fidgeting slightly.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I thought you might come here."

"Hermione, I-" Harry gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Her eyes darted to where Draco stood beside him. "Alone."

Draco hesitated, before stepping outside the room.

"I'll be right outside. If I'm not, I'm hiding from Flich."

After Draco left, Harry strode up to Hermione and engulfed her in a hug. She stiffened in his arms.

"You have no idea how much I've fucking missed you this past week," he sobs, wetting her hair. Alarmed, she patted his head.

"Oh, Harry, don't cry." That only made him cry more, wailing like a child into her shoulder. When he finally pulled away from her, he saw that she was slightly pink in the face.

"Sorry," he sniffled, wiping his cheeks. "I've just really missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said, her eyes shining. "I'm glad you gave me space."

"Ah, that was Draco's doing. I was going to go after you the minute you left," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Draco and you seem to be doing good," she said with carefully concealed jealousy.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry but-"

"You don't return my feelings," Hermione said, giving him a small smile. She ducked her head to look down at her shoes. "And I'm just another girl that has fallen head over heels for Harry Potter."

Harry shook his head and took her face in his hands. "You're not just another girl, Hermione. You're important to me. Maybe not in the way you want, but I know that I can't live without you."

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "How's Ron?"

Harry was at a loss for words. "Hermione, he's... he's broken inside."

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt," she moaned, shaking slightly. Harry stroked her hair.

"I know," he said. "You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"But I do love Ron!" she said, pulling back. "I just love you more!"

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," she said quietly. "I guess this is the end of our friendship."

He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. "The end of our friendship? Why the fuck would I let _this_ be the end of our friendship! This is nothing! We've gone through worse!"

"But we got through it together, Harry! This is different," Hermione said.

"We'll get through this together as well," Harry promised. "We just need to convince Ron."

* * *

"After what she pulled? No fucking way, Harry!"

Harry and Ron were in the boys' dormitories, and Harry was trying desperately to get Ron to reconcile with Hermione.

"Please, mate! She feels so guilty! She cried all last night because she knew you would do this!"

"She was crying in your arms, I bet," Ron snorted.

"Ron, I AM GAY!" Harry said, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but she isn't," Ron pointed out. "I forgive her and then what, she goes and starts developing feelings for Neville!"

"Keep me out of this!" Neville called from behind his curtains.

"She can't choose who she catches feelings for!" Harry said, trying to reason with him.

"Well, she can bloody well choose who she wants to screw, can't she? If she had feelings for you, she shouldn't have strung me along! She should've let me go if she really loved me!"

Harry couldn't deny anything Ron had just said. "Ron-"

"Weasel, don't be difficult."

Harry turned around sharply to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking incredibly bored.

"Ah, Draco! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed.

"I'm here to talk some sense into Weasley."

"Yes, but how did you get in?" Harry asked.

"Apparently everyone here knows of our 'friendship'. So I used it to my advantage. You Gryffindor aren't all that bad," he said with distaste. Harry smirked.

"I doubt you're going to get through to Ron," Harry said. Draco gave him the look. It was the look that meant 'don't question me, or I'll make it your worst regret'.

Harry hurriedly left the room, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Draco's wrath. He leaned against the door to try and overhear their conversation, but it was useless. It seemed that Draco had cast a Muffliato.

"Harry! I haven't talked to you in so long!"

Harry's back stiffened as he turned around to face a very happy Ginny Weasley.

"How have you been?"


	17. I'm coming out

Harry tried his best to smile at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Long time no see, am I right?"

"I know right!" Ginny giggled. "I almost thought you were avoiding me."

Harry felt sweat on the back of his neck. He had been avoiding Ginny. Their messy breakup had been the cause of that.

_"YOU'RE WHAT?"_

_"Gay, Ginny."_

_"SO WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DATING ME? YOU LEAD ME ON!"_

_"I know, Ginny. I only found out recently-"_

_"YOU WERE CHECKING OUT GUYS, THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND OUT, ISN'T IT?"_

_"Ginny, no-"_

_But she was already stalking away._

"Oh no, I'd never do that," Harry chuckled. The laugh didn't quite meet his eyes, and Ginny frowned.

"Harry, I hope we can put all of _that_ , in the past," she said and swung her arms around maniacally, obviously thinking it represented their relationship. Harry thought it was pretty spot on.

"I mean, as long as you have no problem with me fucking guys, sure!" they shook hands, and the boy's dormitories door opened at that exact moment. Ron stood in the doorframe with his ears red while Draco sauntered over to Harry, not a hair out of place.

"What are you waiting for?" the blond snorted. "Go to her, you big moron!"

Ron scurried away.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Nothing too important," Draco shrugged delicately. Harry's brows furrowed.

"Don't do that, Potter," Draco said haughtily. "You'll get wrinkles."

Harry blushed deeply. Ginny sighed from beside them.

"You guys are way too obvious," she said. Harry choked.

"What do you mean?" he said dumbly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, Harry. I dated you for two years."

"A scarring two years," Harry shivered. Ginny smacked him, but she knew he was joking.

"I will never understand the appeal with women," Harry said honestly.

"Me neither," Draco agreed.

"But, Harry. Why this guy? What's so special about him?" Ginny asked, giving Draco a questioning look.

"I'm hot."

"You're really not."

All three of them jumped at the sound of Neville, and they looked over to where he stood in the doorway. Harry hid his head in Ginny's shoulder and groaned.

"I may as well come out to the whole fucking school," he moaned. Ginny patted his head consolingly.

"Don't worry, mate. I won't tell a soul. I'm super supportive of the LGBT stuff!" Neville chirped happily. Harry looked up.

"Yeah, I trust you," he gave Neville a fist bump.

* * *

It was evening, and Harry and Draco were once again headed to the Room of Requirement. Once they had entered, the two sat down on the cushions by the warm fireplace.

"Say, Harry," Draco said suddenly after a few minutes of cuddling in silence. "When will you be ready to come out?"

Harry fidgeted nervously. "I- I was thinking and... I think I am ready."

Draco looked at him in shock. "Really? What changed your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to hide it because I didn't think my friends would have a good reaction to it. But now Ron and Hermione know, I don't care what anyone else thinks," Harry answered truthfully. Draco rested his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"How do you want to do it, then?"

Harry smirked evilly. "I've got a brilliant idea..."

* * *

"Harry, red really isn't my color," Draco pouted. They were in the corridor by the Great Hall, and Draco was eying his red tie with malice.

"You look good in everything, Draco," Harry said, leaning up to kiss him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Someone moaned, and Harry's hands traveled up into Draco's hair and tugged.

"Harry!" Draco said, pulling back quickly. "You're going to give me a hard-on!"

"Is that really so bad?" Harry said, winking.

"Oh God, you really are a Slytherin," Draco sighed. "And you look like my own personal devil with that tie on."

Harry looked down at the silver and green tie in confusion. "But it's just a tie?"

Draco shook his head. "Just- never mind."

They clasped each other's hand and walked over to the entrance. The two could feel every eye on them as they walked into the room. Harry's breath quickened.

"Don't worry about them," Draco whispered once he noticed Harry's anxiety. "Focus on my hand."

And Harry did. He turned his attention to the way Draco's hand had his in a tight grip. He could feel the scars and callouses on his palm and fingertips and the thought of them mapping his skin made them shiver.

All around them, whispers erupted.

" _Are they dating?_ "

" _Are they wearing each other's ties?_ "

" _Pay up, Ernie!_ "

" _I knew this from the day they did that duel in our second year!_ "

" _This was bound to happen, they talk about nothing but each other!_ "

" _I wonder which one takes it up the arse._ "

Harry blushed at the last comment and hid his head in Draco's chest once the two were seated at the Gryffindor table. He heard one or two people coo at the sight.

"I guess we were pretty shit at hiding it," Harry mumbled.

"Oh well," Draco shrugged. "I've been obsessed with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. This was bound to happen."

Harry muttered something incoherent before exiting the warmth of Draco's chest. His boyfriend tried not to whine.

"I guess it was pretty successful. No one seems to be judging us."

But no one saw the murderous look on Pansy Parkinson's face.


	18. Can you feel the loooove toniiiiight?

Harry gasped as Draco pushed him up against the wall in the Room of Requirement. Shivering as Draco gave him a ravenous one-over, he angled his neck to give his boyfriend more room to mark him. Harry could feel the smirk against his skin.

Although they had come out, they thoroughly enjoyed the privacy of the Room of Requirement. Undisturbed, the two had done a wide range of things. Some of those being wholesome, like snuggling and talking. The others were... not so wholesome.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are," Draco panted into his neck. Harry let out a whimper.

"Mmm, I love you." the blond froze. Harry slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Ah, fuck!" Harry bolted out of the room, leaving Draco standing there with flushed cheeks and eyes as big saucers.

"He loves me?" Draco whispered. By the time he had realized what had happened, it was too late.

" _Shit_!"

**DRARRY DRARRY DRARRY**

"He'll probably forget about it, mate," Ron said consolingly. He gave Hermione a look which Harry interpreted as _why aren't you doing anything_?

Ron and Hermione's new friendship was awkward, to say the least. The pair's relationship was out the window, but they were desperately trying to gain their previous friendship back for old time's sake.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed, looking as if he had committed third-degree murder. Ron patted his back.

"No one forgets when you tell them you love them, Ron!" Harry groaned. "God, I've probably made things so awkward now..."

"There there, Harry," Hermione said sadly. "He surely loves you back. How could he not?"

Harry gave her a grateful smile. He knew she must be feeling extremely hurt, and felt gratitude towards her for being supportive of his and Draco's relationship all the way through.

"And how the fuck could you think otherwise, you blundering idiot?"

Harry stiffened at the familiar voice. Ron and Hermione got up and left, obviously wanting to give the two privacy. Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"You're not one to run away from your problems," Draco mused. "Aren't Gryffindors know for bravery?"

"What did you come here to say, Draco?" Harry asked glumly. Draco grasped the shorter boy's hand, and Harry blushed.

"I came here to say that I love you back," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry gave him a shit-eating grin.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Harry felt his heart beat inside his chest erratically and he blushed deeply.

"Say it again!" Harry said happily.

"I love you," Draco said, smiling, poking his cheek lightly.

"I love you too," Harry murmured, resting his head against Draco's shoulder and humming in content.

* * *

"Guys, I know you love each other, that's great! But we don't need to see your snogging sessions!"

Harry and Draco pulled apart. Harry was sheepish, Draco just shrugged.

"Sorry," Harry told Neville. He just shook his head.

"I'm trying to eat!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards his plate of food. Draco leaned over the large table and patted his shoulder.

"Longbottom, if it really bothers you that much, get a damn blindfold," he said coldly.

Neville was affronted.

"Or just move to a different seat!" Seamus piped in from beside him. Neville swatted his arm.

"Or find yourself a girl and have snogging sessions of your own," Dean said, laughing. He high-fived Seamus when Neville, blushing and spluttering, got up with his plate and moved to the other end of the table.

"You two are unbelievable," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"They're like the next Fred and George," Draco joked. Harry felt his heart crack at the sound of Fred's name.

"Ah, sorry, Harry," Draco said, wrapping an arm around his and rubbing his back. "I didn't mean to say his name-"

"No," Harry said. "Don't apologize. We can't let his death ruin our good memories of him. We won't let him be forgotten."

Draco smiled. "Yeah."

Seamus wiped away an imaginary tear. "I'm very moved, Harry."

"Sod off, Seamus."

"How about no?"

Dean chuckled. "You know Harry hits hard, Seamus."

Harry gasped. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'd never hit a soul!"

"You hit me!" Dean argued. "You hit me when I dumped water on you!"

"It was a reflex! I was sleeping!" Harry yelled. The Hall quietened.

"You were late to class, I had to do something!"

"You should've left it to Ron!"

"And what would he have done? Kissed you awake like you're fucking Sleeping Beauty?"

"Now _you're_ asking for it," Seamus muttered.

"Shut up, Seamus!"

"Calm down, Harry," Draco sighed, clamping a hand over the brunet's mouth. "Don't waste your time on Thomas."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned.

"That you're a time-wasting moron," Draco yawned.

Seamus leaned over a whacked him on the head.

"You were _really_ asking for it!"


	19. Here it comes... the homophobia!

The holidays were edging nearer, and the students of Hogwarts were excited. Harry and Draco had taken advantage of the several mistletoes that had hung up in the corridors.

"Look what we've got here."

Harry and Draco broke apart and narrowed their eyes at Smith, who was walking up the staircase with ease. He smirked at them.

"How does it feel being the school's favorite fags?" Smith sneered. Harry launched himself at him, but Draco held him back.

"It feels wonderful, Smith, truly," Draco answered. "But how does it feel being captain of the worst House team Hogwarts has ever seen? Your seeker lost to a first-year."

Smith flushed. "You can't talk, Death Eater scum. Always on the losing side, aren't you, Malfoy?"

Draco's grip on Harry's robe slackened, and Harry shot forward, grabbing Smith by his collar and lifting him a foot up into the ground. Smith gasped for air.

"You're pathetic," Harry said to Smith. The Hufflepuff swung his fist around and collided it with Harry's shoulder, making him lose his balance. The two tumbled down the stairs as Draco watched in horror.

Crash. Crash. Crash. _Thump_.

Draco sprinted down the staircase to see Harry lying in front of the entrance to the Hall, blood oozing out from underneath his head. He had broken Smith's fall, who looked pale and wan as he tried to revive Harry.

"Potter, whatever sick joke you're playing, it isn't funny. Wake up, please!" Smith pleaded. Draco shoved him out of the way and hoisted Harry's head into his lap.

"Go get help, you fucking idiot!" Draco yelled. Smith flinched but ran into the Great Hall at lightning speed. The doors clanged shut behind him. Blood seeped into Draco's robes and through his fingers, and Harry's eyes fluttered.

"Stay awake, you hear me?" Draco cried.

"I lo... you," Harry mumbled, before slacking against Draco. The blond's heart sped up as he grabbed Harry's wrist and pressed, trying to get a pulse. He relaxed when he felt the pulse, however faint it was. The doors to the Great Hall pushed open once again, and numerous students poured out to circle Draco and watched him weep. Draco glared at them.

Hagrid pushed through them and scooped Harry's frail body into his arms, all but bolting to the Hospital Wing. Smith stood next to McGonagall, whose face was taut with ill-concealed concern. She had a tight grip on the boy's shoulder.

"Smith." the boy looked down at Draco, who sat on the ground with blood-stained clothes and tear-stained cheeks. "Rot in hell."

Smith snarled, but the ghost of a tear slithered down his cheek.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Smith looked up from where he was sitting by Harry's bed and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Piss off."

"No, he's my boyfriend," Draco growled, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

The boy was pale but recovering slowly. His head was wrapped up like a turban, reminding Draco of Quirrel in their first year.

"Well... he's my classmate," Smith said, looking at Harry sadly.

"Don't bullshit me, Smith. You feel guilty. Sitting by his bedside until he wakes up isn't going to get his forgiveness. You only want redemption," Draco scoffed.

"So what if I do? I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't want this kind of blood on my hands!" Smith panicked. Draco let out a gasp filled with disgust.

"You don't give two shits about him! You don't want your reputation to go to Hell!" Draco said, nauseated. "People like you are disgusting-"

"Well, so are people like you!" Smith fired, making Draco recoil. "People like you and Potter are fucking gross! Going around and flaunting your sins-"

"Boys!"

The two whipped their heads around to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway to her office with a glare directed at Smith.

"I hope you know, Smith, that homophobia is a form of discrimination. And we do not allow discrimination in our school. So if you know what's good for you, leave."

Smith hurried out of the room, and Draco put a hand on Harry's pale and sunken cheek.

"How long until he wakes up?" he asked the matron. She looked at Harry fondly.

"A few minutes should do the trick," she said and promptly left. Sure enough, Harry's eyes blinked open a few minutes later, and he looked around. Draco flung himself at him, sobbing into his shirt.

"You- you-" he hiccoughed. Harry laughed. "You and your bloody scar."

That made Harry's face erupt in a smile. He pulled Draco back by gently tugging on his hair and wiped away his tears.

"Looks like someone missed me," Harry beamed, wrapping his slender arms around Draco's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Draco shifted so he was straddling Harry's waist and the two made out passionately.

"MY EYES!"

Draco fell off the bed in shock, and Harry stared at the blushing Pansy with a sheepish expression. She had a piece of parchment grasped in her hand, and she handed it to Harry.

"Professor McGonagall told me to give you this," she said. Harry opened it after she left and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_There's something important I must show you about Draco Malfoy. I'm afraid it's not good news._

_DO NOT tell him about it. He may get angry and violent._

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at the stroke of midnight tomorrow._

_DO NOT be late._

_From,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_PS: Destroy this._

Harry frowned, and Draco tried to peek at the letter once he got up from the ground. Harry immediately took his wand from his nightstand.

" _Confringo_!"

Draco jerked back as the parchment set alight, burning Harry's hand. It went up in flames, ruining any chance of Draco reading it.

"Harry," Draco said wide-eyed. "Why did you.. what the fuck?"

"Sorry. It's uh, top-secret," Harry said.

"How's your hand? Are you alright?" Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his and looking at the burns with anxiety laced in the lines of his face.

"I'm fine," Harry said, snatching it back. _Was this even the real Draco? What was he hiding? Was he screwing Harry over?_

Draco frowned. "Alright... I'll go get you some food..."

Harry could see Draco was confused, but he was too curious about the contents of the letter.

_What was he hiding?_


	20. Midnight falls

Later that night, Harry's head was filled with paranoia, and the imprint on his mind feasted eagerly on it.

 _He probably never loved you_ , it hissed. _Maybe this was all a plot. With the help of a few Confunding Charms, anything is possible._

"No," Harry said, but his voice was weak. "He loves me. He said so himself."

_Does he love you for you? Face it, Harry, he, too, was one of the countless children that fantasized about shaking your hand._

Harry frowned and turned over in his bed. He cast a silencing charm around his bed; he didn't need his housemates to think Harry was crazier than he already was.

"Shut up. You don't know anything," Harry seethed, pressing a pillow around his head to cover his ears. But it did no use.

_I know nothing, do I? I have been with you since you were just a year old, Harry. I know everything._

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Harry wailed, pressing his head into the mattress. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

_Lies! You doubt him! You do not trust him! You don't love him!_

Harry felt tears trickle down his cheeks as the voice taunted and ridiculed him, falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

The next day passed slowly. Harry spent most of it avoiding his boyfriend and wondering what he would find out on the Astronomy Tower. The smarter, logical part of him wondered why she would want to meet there. The scared part of him wanted to make sure that it was her letter, but the determined side of him needed midnight to come as soon as possible.

He hid under his cloak as he traveled up the narrow staircase and pushed open the door. There was a silhouette standing at the edge, their black hair swaying in the wind. Pale cheeks shone in the moonlight when they turned to look at him.

Pug-faced Parkinson had become hotter. No wonder why the boys were tripping over their feet in the race to get to her first.

"Potter," she said softly.

"I should've known," Harry said, berating himself for being so unbelievably stupid. If only he had told someone where he went.

His wand came out from his sleeve, and he held it in front of him defensively.

"What do you want?" he asked, hating himself for the shake in his voice. It was the place his mentor had died, after all. The memories of that night still haunted him in his dreams.

"I want Draco," she said, stepping closer to Harry, making him step back. Soon, she had him backed up against the wall. "And you're stopping me from having him."

"And what, exactly, do you plan to do about that?" Harry said, standing up a little straighter, taking a step forward. They were nose to nose, glaring at each other with pure hatred in their eyes.

"I plan to do this." she suddenly grabbed his collar and spun him around, so he was the one facing the edge. With a great push, he tumbled to the edge, his arms flailing as he tried not to fall. Just as he had admitted defeat and let his body fall back, Pansy grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him close, staring into his eyes with glee.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." and she let go.

Harry ripped through the air and his eyes filled with water. His tears were left behind as he fell, fear filling his soul. Harry was going to die. And he was going to die alone.

He should never have doubted Draco.

He heard a high-pitched scream in the depths of his mind and knew it was his mother begging and screaming for him. But there was no one there to save him this time.

He hit the floor, and everything went dark.

* * *

Draco ran through the corridors and out of the castle. Just in time to see a brunet being held at the edge of the Tower by a black-haired girl. He knew the boy was Harry. But who was the girl?

Harry had been under the impression that Draco hadn't seen a thing on the letter, but Draco had seen two words.

_Midnight tomorrow._

Harry's reluctance to show him had only increased his curiosity.

So he had gone looking for him.

But he was too late.

Because the girl had let go.

And his Harry was falling.

Just like Dumbledore.

Draco screamed in shock as he watched Harry plunge down at the speed of light.

As Harry hit the ground, a single crack resounded throughout the school.

It was the sound of Draco's heart.

Breaking.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco raced to the site where Harry had fallen. He was there in two minutes.

The sight he found horrified him to his core.

Harry lay on the ground with his limbs at odd angles. His glasses were askew, and blood was dribbling out his mouth. Draco's mouth stretched open in a torn cry as he went to crouch down by his lover. Harry's eyes were fluttering, tears streaming down his face.

"Hurts... Draco," he sobbed. Draco looked around helplessly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Draco said, tears falling onto Harry's face.

"Not your fault," Harry said, wincing a little as he reached up slowly to touch Draco's cheek. "It'll be... fine... Wing."

Draco shushed him as he hoisted him up in his arms.

"OH FUCK! HARRY!"

Neville appeared from the bushes, and his face paled at the sight of Harry. Draco paid him no mind. Neville ran after him.

"I saw him leave the dorm, so I followed him, and I came down here. I saw him fall, so I cast the slowing charm. He slowed down a little maybe he'll be alright," Neville said anxiously, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder as they all but sprinted to the castle.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey swayed on the spot as she looked at the broken boy in Draco's arms.

"He fell from the Astronomy Tower," Draco said, panic consuming his voice. The matron put a hand to her heart.

"Then how pray tell, is he alive?" she asked, eyes widening.

"We'll tell you later, please, hurry!" Draco shrieked. Madam Pomfrey took the brunet in her arms and quickly laid him down on the bed, frantically searching through drawers for blood-replacing potions. She found one and shoved it down his throat.

Harry swallowed it, his eyes fluttering closed. Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco with eyes filled with wonder.

"Veelas are said to be able to heal their mates!" she said.

"We haven't fully bonded yet," Draco pointed out.

"You can still heal him a little, nevertheless," Madam Pomfrey said, grabbing the blond's arm and sitting him down next to Harry.

"They're able to share their energy with their mate," Pomfrey explained. "He will heal himself with your magic."

Draco's eyes flooded with hope. "You mean we can save him?"

Pomfrey nodded. "All you have to do is hold his hand while I perform the spell."

Draco didn't even hesitate.

* * *

"Thank God Neville was there. But who pushed Harry?" Ron asked, staring at Harry's pale face, which shone in the morning light. Draco sighed.

"We don't know."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come to the Hospital Wing immediately when they had heard the news. Hermione hadn't left Harry's bedside, and neither had Draco, and Ginny was sniffling as if she had a bad cold.

Harry had improved massively with Draco's magic, but no one knew when he would wake up again.

"It was a person with black, short hair," Draco recalled.

"But that could be anyone!" Hermione said hopelessly. "We need to think of someone with a motive!"

"Not Smith, though," Draco said. "He's blond."

"Come on! There have to be other people with intentions of hurting Harry!" Ginny said exasperatedly, coming back from where she was pacing in front of the window. She had tear tracks on her cheeks, and she wiped at them, flushing.

They all looked terrible: Draco had bags under his eyes, Ron's eyes were wild, and his hair was manic, Hermione looked as if someone had told her mother had died, and Ginny looked like she was on the verge of falling apart.

"We'll get through it," Draco said fiercely. "We'll find them."

"No, we won't!" Hermione cried. "Harry is the foundation of our friendships! He's the glue that sticks us together! How will we do this without him?"

Draco didn't answer.

He couldn't.

"Draco, you told us about the letter. Who gave it to you?" Ron asked.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut in regret. "I didn't get to see them. I fell off the bed before I could. And I can't remember the voice."

Hermione groaned, tears flooding her eyes. She grasped Harry's pale hand.

"Please, Harry. Wake up."

* * *

Harry sat up and looked around. He was in Kings Cross again. Well, the cleaner version of it. But this time, he was clothed, and there was blood pooled on the floor where he sat. He touched his head to find that it was wet.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, Harry," a voice behind him said. "You're far from it."

He turned around to see Sirius Black striding towards him.

"Sirius!"

He engulfed the man in the hug, and Sirius returned it eagerly.

"I've missed you, Harry," Sirius said into Harry's hair. Harry's grip tightened.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to die," he sobbed, tears slipping out of his eyes. Sirius scoffed, pulling away.

"Nonsense! It wasn't your fault," his godfather said with kind eyes. Harry sniffled.

"What do you mean I'm far from dead?" Harry asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not quite," Sirius said delicately. "I'd say you're in between."

Harry's eyes turned as big as saucers. "So what you're saying is that I could die."

"Would that be so bad, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry frowned.

"Yes! I want to stay with Draco!" Harry protested. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Look at what he's done to you, Harry," Sirius said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He never loved you. No one does this to ones they love."

Harry ripped himself away. "Who are you? Where's Sirius?"

"I am Sirius, Harry," his godfather smiled warmly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in concern. Harry backed away.

"Don't come any closer!" Harry yelled. Sirius' voice started to grow louder and louder.

"He doesn't deserve you. And you don't deserve him."

Everything went dark again.


	22. Fighting myself but it's not me

Harry woke up on a dark surface. He was all alone. Blood coated his body like a layer of skin, and his body shook in pain.

He screamed out when he saw a knife protruding from his abdomen. It stung, and Harry tried to move his arm so he could pull it out, but his arm wouldn't move. Paralyzed and anxious, he shrieked and called out, but no one heard. His cries faded into the distance, the darkness absorbing them like water.

"No one can hear you."

Harry whipped his head around to stare at-

Himself.

He was standing in Hogwarts uniform, his tie was green and silver. His red pupils looked like those of a cat's, and he hissed like a snake.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The Slytherin Harry laughed.

"I'm who you should've been."

"What are you saying? I already am who I was meant to be!" Harry said, trying to hoist himself up. His golden and red tie was choking him, and he struggled to breathe.

"But you're completely happy, are you?" the Slytherin asked. "No compromises? No regrets?"

"Everyone has those!" Harry argued. His tie got tighter.

"You weren't supposed to survive, Harry," the Slytherin hissed. "You were supposed to die, along with all those other useless witches and wizards!"

"They're not useless! I loved them!" Harry said, tears dripping off of his face.

"Don't lie to yourself. Where were they when you destroyed those Horcruxes? Where were they when Dumbledore was falling off the Astronomy Tower? The countless warnings you gave them, yet they still ignored you. You hate them for it!"

The Slytherin version of him crouched down in front of him and pulled him up by his hair. His tie tightened an impossible amount more, and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"It's time to let it all go, Harry. It's time to tell yourself the truth. You owe it to yourself."

Harry grunted as he was dropped roughly to the ground.

"So how about a duel? You win, you get to go back. You lose, you'll stay here, where you belong." his eye's glinted.

Harry stared up at him, and his eyes sparkled red with malice. "Bring it on!"

He had his wand thrust at him, and his tie loosened. Pulling the knife out from inside him, he got up and faced himself.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Draco said worriedly. Harry had stopped breathing a few moments ago, requiring him to be given a large amount of magic from Draco to receive energy and keep his blood pumping.

"I think he'll be okay for now," Madame Pomfrey said, rushing around the room frantically as she looked after the other patients.

Draco sat down next to Harry and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, bringing it up to his lips to give it a soft kiss too. He saw Harry mumble something incoherent before tugging his hand out of Draco's grasp. It fell off the bed and remained there, limp. His lover sighed.

"No improvement?" Draco jumped at the sound of Hermione Granger, her head poking in through the door. He shook his head sadly.

"Oh," she said disappointedly, coming over to sit in a chair by Harry's bed. She ran an anxious hand through her thick curls. "I'll understand if you want me to leave, by the way."

Draco looked at her, perplexed. "Why would I want that?"

"Because I'm in love with your boyfriend," she said, smiling ruefully. "Don't you want to keep him to yourself?"

Draco opened his mouth to lie but thought better of it. Of course, he wanted Harry to himself! Was that so wrong? To be jealous?

"You're his friend. It wouldn't be right of me to keep you two apart," he said, clearly irritated. Hermione smiled unconsciously.

"He made the right choice, being with you," she said, running a loving hand through Harry's hair. She looked at Draco, an unreadable air surrounding her.

"It's a crush. I'll get over it," Hermione said as if she was reassuring herself. "Eventually."

A throat cleared from the doorway. The two looked back to see Ron standing there, clearly uncomfortable. Hermione got up.

"I'll leave. I've got, uh, Potions homework."

She left quickly, leaving Ron looking after her with a frown on his face.

"I feel pathetic," Ron said, leaning against the doorway. Draco got up and joined him, confused.

"Why?" he asked, a teasing light to his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with someone who played me and tossed me aside like some broken toy," Ron's voice quietened, his pride dissipating rapidly. "I didn't want to admit it. I didn't. But you can't help you love. No matter how much they hurt you."

Draco looked over to where Harry lay on the bed, broken and battered.

"I understand, Weasley," Draco said honestly. "I didn't want to accept my love for Harry either. But seeing him kissing you-"

"I thought we had agreed that had never happened?" Ron said, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't agree."

"Well, now you know. It never happened," Ron said, challenging Draco to say any differently.

"See, I recall differently," Draco said, leaning against the doorway and admired how Ron's ears turned as red as his hair.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me, Weasel."

" _Not_ this again."


	23. Sometimes to save your life, you gotta kill your mind

Harry clutched at his abdomen with trembling fingers as the Slytherin before he cackled, arrogance flooding his image.

"I don't know why you'd waste time fighting a losing match," the Slytherin Harry taunted. "I guess love makes you do stupid things."

"The only one losing is you," Harry shot back at him. " _Crucio_!"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The two spells met in mid-air, casting a bright green and red glow in the dark caverns of Harry's mind. A wave of pain shook through Harry's body, and his arm shook violently.

"Give it up, Potter!" the Slytherin Harry yelled amidst the chaos, his grin widening at the sight of Harry's blood pooling on the dark floor. "You're dying!"

Harry screamed in pain once again, and his spell started to fade as he ran out of energy.

He was going to die.

* * *

Draco sat in the near-empty Great Hall with a stoic expression, picking at his food moodily. The Christmas holidays had started, and Draco had stayed at Hogwarts, along with Hermione. She was visiting him, and the thought of her alone with Harry's helpless body made his blood boil.

But he had to eat something to gain his energy. He felt drained, and he knew he had alarmingly large bags under his eyes.

He heard footsteps gradually getting louder from outside the Hall and looked up to see a red-faced Hermione doubling over, clutching her stomach. Her face was pale.

"Draco! Go to Harry! Now!" she said, limping over to him and grabbing the front of his robes and tugging him from his seat weakly.

Draco abandoned his food and ran to the Hospital Wing. His stomach screamed at him to slow down, but he didn't listen. He needed to know if his Harry was alright.

He ran into the Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey standing by Harry's bed with a panicked expression on her face. Harry's clothes were soaked in blood by his abdomen, making Draco suck in a pained gasp.

"What happened?" he breathed out, taking Harry's hand in his and looking at the matron for answers. She lifted Harry's shirt and let out a cry of despair.

Blood was pouring out of his body, but there was no wound. Blood soaked through his body like water through a cloth.

"Some very dark magic is at work. The Headmistress is on her way," she told Draco.

Harry screamed, and Draco comforted him through tears. "I'm here now, baby. It's going to be alright. I'm so sorry-"

"Goodness! What- Poppy, explain!" McGonagall stood in the doorway, her face a mixture of horror and fear.

"I thought you might be able to erase it! There's something seriously wrong with him!" Madam Pomfrey said, looking between her patient and the Headmistress. She had never felt more useless.

"Draco, you and Harry have a bond, don't you?" the Headmistress asked, panic in her eyes.

"No! He wanted to wait! We didn't complete the bond!" Draco said, self-loathing seeping into his words.

"Draco... help," Harry murmured, his face screwed up in pain. His hand searched blindly for Draco's. Draco let out a sob as he grasped Harry's hand in his.

"I hate this! Help him, please!" the torn boy pleaded. McGonagall grasped her temples in frustration. She should know how to fix him! She should've- she should've-

"Hey! What- what the fuck is going on?!" Draco shrieked, looking at where Harry's and his' conjoined hands were glowing brightly. McGonagall's eyes widened.

"I thought you said you hadn't completed the bond?"

"We haven't," Draco said, astonished.

"Your love for each other is so strong that it in itself has completed the bond!" Pomfrey said, her mouth falling open. "How? There has only been one other case of this in the last century!"

"I don't know," Draco said, fondness filling his gaze as he looked at Harry.

"Wherever you are, Harry, please come back quickly."

* * *

Harry looked down in surprise when he saw his wound seal, his right hand gleaming brightly.

"What?" the Slytherin said, backing up slightly. Their spells faded away, and Harry grinned manically.

"Yeah, try to kill me now!" Harry said, his eyes shimmering. Draco was helping him now; he could get through anything.

"I will kill you!" the other said, although his confidence wavered.

They cast their spells again, but this time, Harry had the upper hand. Draco's magic surged through him, making him feel more powerful than he had ever felt.

The Slytherin Harry's wand was tossed aside by Harry's Disarming Charm, and Harry looked at him with amusement.

"Goodbye. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The Slytherin screamed as his body ripped to shreds, just like Voldemort's. Harry smiled gleefully at the ash pile and felt a pang in his head as he woke up.

Light beamed through his eyelids as he blinked them slowly. He felt something wet and think pooling around his stomach, and he instantly reached down to touch it. But his hand was already occupied.

"Harry!"

Kisses peppered his face, and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Hey, Draco," he said into the kisses. He heard a sigh come from somewhere else in the room, but all that mattered at that moment was Draco.

"I'm back!" he said, laughing in joy. Draco nodded.

"And we're mates," the blond said happily.

Harry's smile slowly slid off his face, and a look of horror passed onto his face.

"You- you- you raped-"

"Fuck no, Harry! I'd never do that!" Draco looked disgusted at the thought.

"Then how-"

"I'll tell you later," Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Harry, I need to know who pushed you off that Tower."

"...It was Pansy."


	24. Go ahead and cry little girl

"I'll murder her!" Draco seethed. "I'll cut her up and tear out her innards and-"

"Draco! Calm down!" Harry said hastily, eyes widening in surprise. His lover sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco said apologetically. "I just- she was my friend back then! How could she betray me like this?"

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in for a sideways hug. A muffled gasp of relief was heard, and the two boys looked up. Hermione. She ran over to Harry and reached out to touch him, but thought better of it, and her arm hung loosely by her side.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting by his bed with tear-streaked cheeks. Harry smiled at her.

"Hey," he said. Draco looked at the two of them with jealousy burning in his eyes. Noticing this, Harry took his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" the matron asked, coming forward with a blood-replacing potion, which he eagerly drank. "You lost a lot of blood there."

"I can see that," he laughed, looking down at the blood-soaked sheets.

"I'm sorry, Potter," the Headmistress said, looking at the ground ashamedly. "I should've done something-"

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said. "There was nothing you could've done. This all happened because I was an idiot."

"So you know who pushed you off?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy," Harry said.

Hermione gasped and smacked a hand to her forehead. "It was so obvious! How did I not get that?"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry. We all had a little too much on our minds. Me, literally."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I fought the imprint. It's dead," Harry said simply, a small smile growing on his face.

"So it won't bother you anymore?"

"No."

* * *

Pansy was roughly grabbed from her bed by her hair and Filch dragged her out of the dungeons and dropped her at Harry's feet.

"Speak of this to no one," he hissed, before walking away. Pansy looked at Harry with parted lips, her eyes like balloons.

"You're alive? How?" she asked, astonished.

"Because I'm the fucking Boy Who Lived, that's how," Harry growled, crouching down and looking at her with disgust. He punched her, causing her to fall back, blood spurting out of her nose.

"The Headmistress wants to see you," he said. "You're being expelled. You're going to stand a trial as well, seeing how you fucking tried to murder me."

Her breath caught. "I'm being sent to Azkaban?"

"You're as good as," Harry laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "I suggest you pack your things early, she's only going to give you an hour before you get on that train."

"I'm sorry!" Pansy cried. The shame of having to face her father after being expelled was torturous. And Azkaban... she couldn't even begin to comprehend what that would be like."I can't, you have to forgive me!"

Harry's hard mask faltered, but he shook it off. "You should've thought about that before pushing me off a damn tower. Now beat it!"

Pansy's lip trembled as she grasped the front of Harry's robes like a beggar.

"I beg you, please! My father will murder me!" she sobbed, tugging on the front of his robes.

"Like you would've killed me?" Harry asked, but his gaze had softened.

"Everyone makes mistakes when they're in love!" Pansy said feebly, obviously trying to justify her actions. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you felt guilty," he said, chuckling. "If you'd just owned up to your mistake, I would've tried to forgive you. But even after attempting to kill me, you have the audacity to stand there and make excuses? And saying that love made you do it? You fucking bitch!"

Pansy flinched, expecting him to raise his hand and hit her again, but he merely glared.

"Pack your stuff and go to that office," Harry snarled, turning on his heel and deserting the girl. Pansy dropped to her knees and started to cry. She had lost _everything._

* * *

"So, Pansy's finally expelled!" Draco said, falling onto the bed with Harry. It was Christmas Eve, and the two were blessed with the luxury of an empty dormitory.

"Yup," Harry smirked, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at his mate.

"I can't believe it. Everything has gone so fast!" Draco said in disbelief. Harry kissed his cheek.

"I know. It feels like it was only yesterday that we got bonded together!" Harry whispered in awe. Draco nodded, turning on his side to face his boyfriend.

"I love you," he said, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

"I know," the brunet mumbled against his lips. Draco laughed, the deep vibrations making Harry shiver.

"Don't you have to say it back?" the blond asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harry pushed his shoulder gently.

"Alright, I love you too," Harry giggled, pulling Draco towards him. He gasped when he felt Draco's hand tug on the waistband of his jeans, clearly asking for permission.

"You want to, then?" Harry asked, a heavy blush forming on his cheeks.

"Of course," Draco said, his eyes flashing gold.

"Okay, I want to as well."

Draco grinned as the pair's lips met again, this time with more passion. Harry rolled over so he was beneath Draco, gulping a little from the ravenous gleam in the blond's eyes.

"You better be ready to not walk tomorrow," the Veela teased, his hands already pulling off Harry's shirt.

"Bring it."


	25. Famous last words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative is angsty and short. It can be found on my Wattpad account @m-blackhart

_Because Harry and Draco's journey continued even after the danger ended..._

ONE YEAR LATER

"Should I wear a gold tie or a red one?"

"Both of them look hideous, darling."

Harry glared at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "They do not!"

Draco looked up from his phone with a bored expression. "They really do." He looked down and resumed tapping away again. Harry really regretted giving him one.

The two had moved into Grimmauld Place together a few months ago, and to say it was a challenge to live together would be an understatement.

"What would you wear then?" Harry said, turning from side to side, examining the different angles in the mirror.

Draco sighed. "It's a dinner with my _parents_ , Potter, not with the fucking Prime Minister."

Harry flipped him off. "They may as well be the Prime Minister. They're scary!"

"You fought the Dark Lord but you think a middle-aged couple is scary?" Draco asked, amusement clear in his eyes. Harry huffed, turning away from him.

"Yes! I don't want them to think I'm some idiot-" suddenly, Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his chest.

"They don't. They're in love with the idea of me finally getting someone to spend my life with. The fact that you're the Boy Who Lived only makes them happier, seeing your status and everything." Draco chuckled.

Harry turned around in his arms. "You have to promise to not let me make an idiot of myself while we're there." he held out his pinky.

Draco rolled his eyes and linked their pinky fingers together. "I promise."

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Hermione, what if he says no?" Draco stressed, pacing the room nervously. The bushy-haired girl stopped him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy, he'll be an idiot to say no," she reassured him. When Draco didn't smile, she sat him down on the couch. "Don't worry, he'll say yes. And then you two can have dozens of children!"

"What, like you and Viktor are planning to have?" Draco teased. Hermione smacked his arm, blushing furiously. She unconsciously placed a hand on her swollen belly, rubbing it lovingly.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Draco asked, eying the bump fondly.

"Yes. We want to name him Fred," Hermione said, smiling warmly.

"Ron would-" Draco mentally slapped himself when Hermione shut down.

The two had had an earth-shaking argument before the school year had ended, leaving the Golden Trio scattered and divided. Hermione had tried to fix their relationship, but the broken pieces of Ron's heart had formed a shield in front of his mind, cutting out any love he had felt for Hermione. It had ended in tears and madness, and Draco still shivered when he thought about it.

Harry still thought there was hope for them. Draco knew better.

"We're not doing this for Ron," Hermione said, anger entering her expression. "We're doing this for Fred Weasley."

Draco nodded, and the two fell into silence, the ring in Draco's pocket momentarily forgotten.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Oh, come on, mate!" Ron tried to reason. Harry glared at him through the peephole of Grimmauld Place.

"I know he's a git, but to leave home?" Ron ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "He hasn't slept for a week!"

Harry opened the door a little, scowling at his best friend.

"Why should I go back to him? He hasn't spoken to me in a month! And don't tell me he doesn't have time! He has time to text _Gabe_ but he doesn't have time to talk to me? And what about that message: 'does your husband know'?"

Ron sighed. "You should talk to him about that-"

"No, Ron! The fact that he sent you just shows that he feels too guilty to show his fucking face!" Harry yelled, shoving the door open and revealing his wayward hair and his sleep-deprived eyes. Ron's heart went out to him. "You of all people should understand how I feel!"

"Just talk to him, mate," Ron said, turning around and Apparating away, leaving Harry on his own.

It turned out that Draco was planning a surprise for Harry. A surprise that consisted of a birthday party and balloons.

* * *

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Harry walked around the room, eying the children with keenness. Draco trotted behind him moodily.

"What do we need a child for? Aren't you happy with just me?" Draco pouted. Harry looked back at him with a frown.

"But Draco, I thought we had agreed we both wanted this!" Harry said.

"I know," Draco said glumly. "But actually being here is different, you know. It makes things so much more real!"

Harry took his hand. "Don't be scared. We'll be fine."

"I'm not scared, Harry. I'm with you."

* * *

NINETEEN YEARS LATER

Draco and Harry stood at the platform, watching as countless children boarded the train. They watched as Scorpius boarded the train with teary eyes. Lily tugged on Harry's robes.

"Dad, can we get ice-cream," Lily asked. Harry chuckled and reached down and set her on his hip, trying to distract her from ice-cream. She squealed, attracting numerous odd looks.

"Hey! I'm six years old! I'm too big to be picked up! Put me down!" she cried, smacking his shoulder. Harry frowned deeply.

"But I like picking you up," he complained.

"But I'm a grown-up now!" she said. "Why don't you treat me like a grown-up, Dad?"

Harry sighed and set her down. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist. "Stop spoiling our daughter, Harry, or she'll start asking you for piggy-back rides!"

"I'm thirty-seven, a piggy-back ride won't kill me," Harry snorted. Lily took Draco's hand and forced him to crouch down on the ground to look at her.

"Dad," she said. Draco smiled at her. "Ice-cream? Please?"

Her dad rolled his eyes before taking her and putting her up on his shoulders. She clapped her hands in delight.

"Yeah, I'm spoiling her," Harry said, but his eyes were gleaming as they exited the platform and went to buy some ice-cream.

 _Ice-cream in the middle of Autumn,_ Harry shook his head. _This is what my life has become._


End file.
